Pleaser
by ElletaMarie
Summary: The Welkin's are an elitist pure blood family that are not so new to aristocracy. Opal Welkin and Draco Malfoy are introduced the summer before fourth year when she enrolls into Hogwarts and stays in his home. What secrets will they uncover about her family and what will become of them at Hogwarts? (GOF to DH) (slow DM/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

 _This week's fantastical beast is…._

 _Acromantula!_

 _Classification: XXXXX_

 _Known wizard killer and made it's debut in the Chamber of Secrets._

* * *

The Welkin family was what was called new money, even if their great-great-grandparents came upon the riches of the fantastic beast market. They had started a zoo, technically two, one was to show off the vast array of fantastical creatures and sell certain items to the general wizarding public. The other however was linked towards the black market, dangerous beasts lurked behind the curtains, dragon eggs ready to be sold to the highest bidder. It was allowed because of high standing friends and their pureblood ancestry. No one would dare question why people in dark cloaks entered in the middle of the night and apparated away carrying large suspicious rucksacks.

The zoo, in more muggle terms, was inherited by the first born child, whether female or male. In case of an "accidents" each child was groomed to take over, learning from a young age each of the different beasts and what magical properties that could be obtained from them. If the eldest survives, then the remaining sibling(s) would wander the world looking for new creatures or find new clients. Even when they were shipped off to school at age eleven it was expected that they excel within Herbology, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. However, they were allowed to be children and run around, and enjoy themselves. It set them slightly apart from the pureblood aristocracy, the Welkin family did parade around the money they made, but it was always family first.

The current owners were Barnabas Welkin who married Idalia Crane, who came from an American pureblood family. They had two children together, their eldest son Prospero who had already graduated from Durmstrang and was working with dragons in Romania. Their youngest daughter was named Opal after the soft pink eyes she was born with, but you couldn't discount her silver hair. However they hired a tutor to teach Opal at home when she turned eleven.

Opal Welkin was an average height, willowy girl of fourteen, her hair remained the same soft, shining silver, but her pale pink almond eyes were always hidden behind the tight kinks of her bouncing, curly hair. Her face was round, much like her mother, along with a short upturned nose like her father. She never went anywhere without a small rosy smile upon her face, however mischievous or happy it appeared, she wasn't Opal without it. Her cheeks were round like her face, dashed with a splatter of freckles in almost the same pattern as her brother. Her skin was light, not quite an Ivory, but not as light as Porcelain.

However, Opal was not like her family. Each of them were fair headed with calculating green eyes, had strong imposing figures and tanned bodies. Whispers of an affair tangled their way into the happy family, Barnabas and Idalia were committed to one another and Idalia had no recollection of laying with anyone but Barnabas. They fought the rumors, claiming Opal's looks were from a far off ancestor.

They were hushed for now, but hiding their lovely Opal away from the public within their mansion in America, was doing little to ease suspicions. So, before the summer month of June came around, the two of them discussed the schools they could introduce her into. They could go selectively private, much like the tutoring arrangement Opal already had now, but a few other pureblood children would join her. Then, there was Durmstrang, Prospero sang praises of their teachings, but overheard his parents speaking of sending his little sister there and immediately dissuaded them, it was no place for a young, buoyant girl.

Prospero loved Durmstrang with all of his heart, but he knew what the men there would do to a girl like his sister, he would feel differently if they were attending together, but he would not be there to protect her. Illvermony was another option, it was fairly close to their Vermont home. Idalia, however put her foot down on the notion realizing how the houses were set up, she would not have her daughter being housed with blood traitors or muggleborns.

Next was Beauxbatons Academy, Idalia had graduated from there and sung her own praises of the school. It was common knowledge that unless you were old money or a Veela, you would not be as welcomed into the school as the others. Opal was not Veela and because her maiden name was Welkin, she would be new money. Idalia was old money, but knew the fatal mistake of sending her brilliant daughter there.

Lastly was Hogwarts, Barnabas was a graduate from there and finally sung his own praises of the school. His connections within the Ministry of Magic, especially because of his longstanding friendship with the Malfoys, Opal would have no issue adjusting to Hogwarts, her years there would be smooth and full of happy days, thanks to the money she would inherit. Idalia tried to argue the housing, but Barnabas would not hear it, Slytherin would only go as low as half-bloods. They would just have to hope she would not end up in the others, Ravenclaw would not be horrific, but they would be damned to have a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor daughter no matter how beautiful and brilliant she may be.

It was at that moment decided she would attend Hogwarts and graduate from there, they sent an owl to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy asking them if Barnabas and Opal could board with them for the summer while they make arrangements for Opal to attend Hogwarts. It was a smart choice to board with them, they had a son, Draco, who was around the same age as Opal and would surely show her the ropes of the school. They had sent off the Barred Owl, that was named Ulric, carrying their signature silver envelope with a deep red seal with the family crest, a horned serpent eating it's own tail and with a large W within it. Idalia used her graceful fingers and peacock quill to write out the Malfoy's name.

A week later, a very winded Ulric came back with a deep green envelope. Welkin was sprawled out in a shimmering silver ink and the Malfoy crest was inlaid in a black seal. Barnabas fed him a treat before he flew away to a perch outside in their rolling countryside. Barnabas called out to his wife and his daughter, his son was back in Romania, but if the news was pleasant he would surely have Idalia write to him at once.

Idalia came around the bend in the hallway, standing regally and dressed perfectly. Her blonde hair was pinned up into a bun, a white blouse adorned her figure with a pair of black slacks and black pointed heels. A small house elf trailed behind her, holding a tray of papers, but it's arms did not shake beneath the weight. Idalia kissed both of his cheeks and he returned in like.

"My dear Barnabas, this must be important I was in the middle of something," Idalia gestured to the papers, her smooth sultry voice penetrating the walls and brought about a small smile to his face.

"I will tell you when Opal arrives but, the Malfoys have written me back." Barnabas kissed her forehead and Idalia granted a smile before turning to walk into the rarely used sitting room, the house elf following close behind.

Barnabas turned back to stare out into this particular hallway, waiting for Opal to come bounding around one of the bends in the hallway. Opal came around the exact one her mother did, a small smile laid on her face, her curly hair bunched up in a vain attempt at a bun. Opal wore pale blue sundress that flared at her waist and went to her knees, black flats adorned her feet as she came happily up to her father, who had bent down to her height, Opal kissed both of his cheeks before standing alert.

"Hello papa, the weather is beautiful today, I was out with the fairies in their garden. They are making the gardenias bloom again." Opal's voice was soft and gentle, full of joy only children had the liberty to have.

Barnabas kissed her forehead before placing a hand on the small of her back leading her into one of the smaller sitting rooms, "show them the Fuchsias, your mother loves those."

Opal smile widened, "of course papa!" she curtsied quickly before heading off to the chair by her mother, sitting slightly on the edge with her back straight with her legs to the side and her hands in her lap. Idalia smiled at her manners before returning to a rather uninteresting piece of parchment.

Barnabas came over and sate in a high back chair that was mimicked throughout the house that only he was allowed to sit in. He took the letter out of his pocket on the inside of his black robes. Idalia, looking up from her stack of papers gave him a slim letter opener, which he gladly accepted, before she turned back to the stack of shrinking papers.

 _Barnabas,_

 _It would seem that we can allot for guests within our Manor. It would be with tremendous respect and happiness that we shall have our families once again together, even if it is only Barnabas and your lovely daughter Opal. Lucius and I have heard the stories of your daughter and her beauty, but the family photo you have so kindly provided has taken us all by surprise. It is with honour that we will host your family for the summer as you prepare to send Opal to Hogwarts. We would also like to extend the invitation to Prospero if he wishes to visit, I am sure he will enjoy the manor. We will open the fireplace on June 12th at 1:15 pm._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Barnabus relayed the news to his family and was met with happy faces from his wife and daughter and a happy letter from his son. Opal within the next week also appeared to be full of excitement of the coming days. Slowly her room was packed up and sent over to Malfoy Manor, where she was assured everything would be arranged exactly like her room and bathroom. Her darling crup, named Henry would be staying with her mother since it is originally hers and she legally does not have a license for the beast.

* * *

On June 12th, around noon, Opal sat at the bay window in her barren room. A wistful smile was on her face as she gazed out upon the rolling green hills, her delicate fingers twirled around her wand. It was 12 ½ inches long and had rigid flexibility, it was made of pine wood and held a phoenix feather. There were groves along the handle with soft glowing opals inlaid among the handles. Opal's father had tracked down a private wandmaker, his name was Voltaire and gave him a wide variety of items to make several wands for her brother and her. They varied from oak to walnut, unicorn hair to snake scales, it took three tries before he pulled out the wand that took him the most time to create. It was a masterpiece and finely crafted. The phoenix feather was difficult, but once the opals were laid into the wand it instantly calmed the fiery magic.

Opal believed that it was a sign from the beginning that her namesake would be what gave her the most control in her magic. It wasn't hard to think about, her pureblood ancestry and her tutors gave her control on even the hardest of spells. The only one she needed work on was her patronus, a corporeal one. It had yet to take shape, but she refused to back down.

Patience was a virtue.

Opal tore her eyes from the window and down to the high neck, satin black dress she was told to wear. It fit snugly to her torso, her barely developed chest looked bigger than it truly was, accompanying it were three quarter sleeves that ended in a silver lace trim. It flared out with a layer or two of tulle down to her calves before ending also in a silver lace trim. A silver ribbon was drawn tightly around her waist and was tied into a bow on her back, the tails of the ribbon ended at the bottom of the dress. Small black wedges graced her petite feet and elongated her pantihose covered, toned legs. A small pendant of the family crest hung from her neck, but was almost lost in the flurry of her shoulder length hair that she let down. Thick silver lashes framed the quizzical eyes as Opal thought on her last few minutes in America.

Surely she would be back for all of her holidays, Opal would miss her pets dearly. Yet, she longed for the adventure that was in store for her in Hogwarts. She was told that she would need to take an exam of sorts to find which year she would be placed into, everyone in her age group was in their fourth year, but everything depended on how well she did.

Opal tucked her wand into a nearly invisible pocket in her dress before double checking her room for anything she would need, then she left. Closing the door quickly behind her, Opal made for the end of the hallway, not walking too fast or slow, but with confident and collected strides. She had a few minutes left in her home and she intended to remember as much as possible. The dark wood flooring, the gray walls and the splashes of deep reds. The family paintings and portraits, all saying their farewells as Opal winded her way down the grand staircase and to the front of her father's all too familiar office oak door.

Her hand wound up into a ball gently knocked twice onto the door, awaiting an answer. The moment her father answered, would signal the end of her childhood here. Opal would be on her own over there unless Draco proved to be a willing friend outside of the manor. Alliances would need to be made, she could even find new clients for the zoo. Within the aristocracy over there, dark wizards would flock at the potential for goods. Opal knew how careful she would need to be, her words would need to be chosen carefully, as would her allies.

"Enter my jewel." Her father's deep baritone voice slithered through the cracks in the door.

Opal knocked once more before entering the room, the knock was to give her father enough time to stash away anything of importance. Her father stood in all black robes, his short blond hair was perfectly combed back and his piercing green eyes studied his daughter in a loving manner. He came out from behind his mahogany desk and Opal walked towards him, he bent down and she greeted him with a kiss on both his cheeks. Her mother had left on business the day before, they had said their goodbyes then and her brother sent her a three foot long piece of parchment letter for his farewell.

"Good afternoon papa." Opal greeted him with a small smile, her nerves were beginning to jump around and it was taking too much control to keep them from displaying themselves and break the aristocratic mask she needed to wear.

Barnabas smiled broadly before glancing at the silver watch on his left wrist, "A good afternoon indeed, my darling jewel."

He brought Opal towards the gray marble fireplace and handed her a cloak to which she fastened and pulled up the hood before he positioned her in the fireplace. Handing her a handful of floo powder.

"Remember how to do it Opal?" He looked at where her hidden pink eyes laid beneath the hood.

Opal's smile turned into a smirk, "I'm not daft papa."

Barnabas smirked in return before stepping back and looked at his watch, signaling her to go as soon as the hand struck 15. "MALFOY MANOR!"

It was a strange sensation, a small tug in almost every direction and the faint smell of soot. The green flames gently licked at her body before she warped into a far grander fireplace in what Opal assumed was Malfoy Manor. Three figures stood before her along with a small feeble looking house elf who stood obediently behind his master and mistress. The tallest was Lucius Malfoy, who stood to the left of his wife Narcissa, and the right of his son Draco.

Lucius had shoulder length platinum blond hair and stern gray eyes, the paleness of his skin outranked her own, but she could not ignore the power that he exuded. It was almost overwhelming, but she did not show it. His face was clean shaven and his lips were formed in a straight line as he looked her over. He too wore a black set of robes, just like her father. Narcissa had blonde hair as well. Her blue eyes softened as she eyed her over, the hint of motherly affection almost comforted Opal in this strange and cold house. Her robes were black with a white dress underneath almost darkening the paleness of her skin. Lastly Opal's eyes slid towards their son, Draco. Dressed in an all black suit, with the same white blond hair of his own father and the same calculating gray eyes. He was tall and lanky, but the onset of muscles was sure to happen, he was handsome, but she could not fall for his looks alone. It would take much more than a small knowing smirk to win over Opal Welkin.

Opal walked out of the fireplace before curtsying deeply, nearly allowing her head to touch the floor as her cloak and dress flared out. She tucked her head in to completely hide her face, as she waited for her father to step through. Barnabas stepped stepped through a moment later walking up to stand closely to the lace trim of her dress. Opal peeked to her right seeing the dragon hide shoes before turning her attention to the smooth satin of her dress. As per tradition she had to wait to be revealed by her father, after he made the proper introductions he would removed her cloak, while she still remained deep into the curtsy with her knees pressed against the hard marble floor and then he would say her title and they would be allowed to fully see her face.

Since they were apart of the sacred twenty-nine, all daughters were treated this way. Especially since her family had little history of inbreeding, foreign pureblood families were brought in if there was speculation of inbreeding. It kept their magic powerful and unique. Opal was evidence of such strong powers, there was no long lost ancestor that she looked like, power made her appearance look as strange as it did.

"You were always one for an entrance Barnabas Welkin." A deep voice sounded in front of Opal, it vibrated from Lucius as a small smirk dawned his face seeing his best mate from school and even from his younger ministry days.

Barnabas chuckled before walking forward to shake hands with his closest friend, "It has been far too long since I have seen you Lucius Malfoy."

They clasped each other on the back, a rare show of affection before Lucius turned to introduce his wife and son. "my wife Narcissa and my heir Draco."

Barnabas kissed Narcissa's hand in greeting before standing in front of Draco, they locked eyes and Barnabas turned his expression cold, it was high time he looked into potential suitors for his lovely jewel. He gave a stiff and firm handshake to Draco before he walked over to his darling daughter. Draco appeared to be well enough, his family and power would keep Opal beyond comfort for the rest of her life and provide even more connections for the family business.

"My darling jewel, it is time to shine." Barnabas said standing in front of Opal, blocking the Malfoy's view of her as she stood up, with her head still bowed and her hands hanging by her side.

Barnabas smiled softly at his daughter who wore a lovely small smile herself, her cheeks rosy from the chilliness of the floor. His hands deftly untied the knot, vanishing it up to her items upstairs. Her tight curls of silver spilled over her face and he nearly chuckled before pulling a pearl pin from a pocket and pinning them back.

He spun around, still concealing her before addressing their waitful expressions. "May I introduce my lovely jewel and heiress, Opal Welkin."

Barnabas moved to her right while her smile widened to show her perfect white teeth and the small dimple right below her lips on the left side of her face. Opal met their vulturous stares before she curtsied once more.

"I am honored that you have allowed me to stay here with you as your ward for the summer holiday, Mr. Malfoy." Opal spoke eloquently, her gentle words brought pleased looks from the adults and a curious one from Draco.

Narcissa walked forward, clasping her hands and smiled brightly, "you are so precious, I cannot wait to see what is in store for us." Her voice, Opal noted, was posh and had the air of sophistication.

Barnabas had spoken to Opal of the difference in high society here versus that of America, one must always air on the side of caution. Opal would be given leeway for a short while, as she adjusted before expectations would be set in place for her to follow. Unless she was in America, she would be representing both the Welkin's and the Malfoy's. Opal was not one to disappoint, her mother would have her head.

"I cannot wait either Mrs. Malfoy, I am certain that I will have a wonderful time in such a lovely home." Opal spoke and received an approving look from her father out of the corner of her eye.

A wonderful time indeed, full of parties and dinners, shopping without paying any attention to the bill. The high life was something to be envious of, unless of course you were raised in it and knew the stakes behind every party and dinners, the wasted money. Vipers were around every corner with cameras and quills at the ready. The Malfoy's willingly risked their necks bringing the odd daughter of the esteemed Welkin's family. The girl with silver curls and pink eyes.

Opal still couldn't figure out exactly why such a family would do so. She was in fact perfectly content with her lonesome studies at home, her magic wasn't restricted and she was fairly certain she would know more than any of her fellow classmates. The Malfoy's already had a high standing in society here and earned recognition in America as well, sure both families knew one another, but Opal knew her father had told a partial truth in her coming to Hogwarts and being put into a dark family. The Welkin's were a gray family. They had dealings with dark wizards, even the Dark Lord himself, but rules were put in place with the dealings. It would keep our dealings out of the papers and we wouldn't be marked.

Yet, she was going to go to school with the "chosen" one himself, Harry Potter, with his carrot colored sidekick and the muggleborn frizzy headed girlfriend. The Weasley's she thought disdainfully, they had a rather unhealthy fascination with muggles, especially the father. However, the brilliant smile did not falter through her thoughts as Narcissa beckoned Draco closer.

Boy, was he beautiful. High cheekbones and the disappearing baby fat, he would surely become a very handsome man. Not that he wasn't now, he flashed her a charming smile, or was it more of a smirk? Opal couldn't decide as she cocked her head slightly and her smile formed into a smirk of her own.

"Darling would you show Opal to her room and help her settle in? Supper is at eight." Narcissa spoke swiftly before touching Opal's hands one last time before leaving down a dark hallway. Lucius and Barnabas left to a sitting room, but not before Opal kissed both his cheeks and he kissed her forehead.

Then, it was simply Opal and Draco. Even the house elf disappeared as did Opal's smirk.

They regarded each other cooly, both having dropped their facades. It seemed like a battle of will, neither faltered as they analyzed each other. Opal choose the time to do more thinking than to actually do what she had been taught. Standing and staring would do her no good. Opal would wait and analyze him when he was not paying attention and was vulnerable to her dissection.

"Follow me." Draco's words were short and clipped, they held a soft tenor and held the same poshness as his mother. Opal noticed his tongue dart over his bottom lip when he said his L's. Her brow quirked as she followed behind him, he walked as if something was shoved right up his arse.

Opal's smirk came back.

His tight quick strides led the two of them up the large open staircase onto the second floor, the started heading down what she believed to be the east wing. The Malfoy Manor shared a similar largeness. The Welkin Mansion was an old remodeled colonial home and had been extended but was done with the same flourish the colonists did.

Draco stopped abruptly, a large bay window was behind him showcasing the dreary weather and the pleasant landscaping. He swiveled around to look at Opal and nearly scowled upon seeing the growing smirk upon her face. There was a door to his left and one to his right.

"Our rooms are close to each other, yours is this one," he gestured to the one to his right.

Opal dropped her smirk into a small smile and walked up to her door, twisting the handle and letting it swing open. Her eyes glittered with recognition, her white canopy bed was situated on the wall to her right, right in between two large windows that held seafoam green curtains. Her two white end stands were pressed on either side of her bed, one held a large bouquet of white peonies, her favorite flowers that sat in a silver vase. The other one had several small books stacked neatly on one another and several crystals littered around them.

Three large gray bookcases took up the wall in front of her, a plush white rug laid out in front of them along with a black round ottoman and an off white bean bag chair. A desk was put in between two other doors that probably led to the bathroom and closet. The desk was simple, a charmed Augurey quill sat by several peacock and eagle feathers. A stack of parchment sat neatly along with several envelopes and stamps. Opal looked up at the high vaulted ceilings giving the room a larger feeling, several lights were strewn about and resembled oil lanterns.

Opal walked to one of the doors revealing a rather large closet, much like the one at home. Everything was hung up, color coded of course and her shoes sat in a neat order. A large, simple, white trunk sat against one wall, she assumed it was for Hogwarts. Lastly, she went into the bathroom where the same gray, white, and seafoam green theme continued, much to her relief. A gray stone shower, a white marble tub and floating white sinks and toilet, along with seafoam green towels and rugs.

Walking back out, Draco welcomed himself in and was currently lounging upon her bean bag chair twisting around his wand, "you seemed pleased with yourself," Opal spoke, her voice just as soft as it always has been.

Draco looked up unsure if in fact her voice was always as soft as it was just then and the fact that beside her rather odd looks (even though he really shouldn't be talking) she was a pretty girl. She perplexed him in a way that he didn't like, both his mum and father told him of the repercussions of not getting along with her. So far he didn't mind her, but he didn't like her either. Her room was pristine in it's light colors, the only dark things in the room was the black ottoman and the two of them.

"We have a few hours till we have to eat and I don't plan on being bored." Draco spoke with the same tenor and adjusted himself before he swallowed into the confines of the chair.

Opal rolled her eyes before seating herself on the floor besides him, her legs bent and her head adjusted to look up at him. She leaned against the ottoman, "that would be terrible indeed."

Both of them flashed the other a smirk before delving into light conversation, nothing too deep to reveal secrets, but just enough to know the other. Trust was not easily won within pure blooded families, even if the two have been friends. Money can buy anything and so can power, people would do anything for both. But, the two of them were young teenagers and held no real thought to arranged marriages or the impending doom that would happen in the coming years. Their parents spoke of the possibilities of an arranged marriage along with other more delicate topics. At the moment however Draco and Opal were content in the atmosphere they created.

* * *

Dinner came quicker than the two suspected and now everyone was currently in the dining room, a smaller one than the large ornate one that was under lock and key and was saved for private events. Lucius sat the the head of the table while Narcissa sat to his left and Draco to his right, Barnabas sat at the other end with Opal to his right which was right beside Narcissa.

Barnabas shifted almost uncomfortably in his seat before he addressed his daughter, "Opal, I have to go back home tonight to deal with a few things and talk over some things with your mother."

Opal swallowed a sip of water before slowly moving her gaze over to her father, "will you be coming back?"

"I'm afraid not for a little while." Barnabas said in response taking a sip of what looked like red wine.

She refrained from clenching her jaw, her eyes became blank as she stared at her father, "what is it that you will be speaking about with mama?"

Barnabas stalled this time from picking up his glass and set it back down sending a quick look to Narcissa to which Opal adjusted her gaze to. A horrifying look itched to crawl upon her face as she noticed the pure joy radiating off of Draco's mother. Opal glanced at Draco who seemed to share the same feeling as her as even his father held a small approving smirk.

Opal's eyes shot back to her father with furious intent and any trace of smile was gone and replaced with a thin line of distaste, Barnabas opened his mouth to respond, "now my jewel, I have spoken with the Malfoy's about possibly arranging a marriage between both Draco and you. I have agreed to their terms and they have agreed to mine. I will be telling Idalia of the news tonight."

Opal nearly threw up in her mouth, _this was not happening to her_.

Draco nearly broke the glass in his hand, _this was not happening to him_.

Opal regained control of her emotions and forced an ecstatic smile upon her face and a glitter to her eyes before looking out among everyone at the table, "that is such wonderful news papa."

* * *

Draco and Opal walked in silence up the stairs and into the east wing. They stopped in front of the bay windows. The night was quiet, no bugs chirped and rain was not splattering on the window, even the wind stopped whistling through the trees. Their breaths fogged the window, the glanced at each other once before going to their respective bedrooms.

Opal didn't directly go to sleep, instead she flumped right onto her bean bag chair. She pulled out her wand from her pocket, as it was now poking her in the hip. Casting a silencing spell she let out a long overdue scream. Books rattled on their shelves and the window panes quivered due to the resounding vibrations.

Standing up from the chair, she walked to her windows, pulling the curtains tight, and used her wand to dim the lights. Opal walked to the bathroom door and flung it open. She proceeded to strip away each article of clothing and place them in a hamper that was set to the side. Opal turned the nozzle to the white marble tub, that as she paid closer attention, had gold detailings throughout the stone.

An array of different oils and fragrances sat upon a glass shelf about the tub, grabbing lavender sprigs and lemon extract she plopped a few of each into the tub, swirling the water with her hand. Placing her wand to the side of the tub, far enough from water droplets, but close enough to grab in a hurry, Opal eased herself into the tub. Steam curled up and onto her legs, then her torso, until everything but her head was submerged.

Her hair was heavy with water as she pulled and tugged at the curls to wash them. It was a difficult task, but magic made it easy. Easy unlike the rest of her life. Arranged marriages weren't unheard of in the pureblood world. Opal knew about them and she was under the impression that she wouldn't have to worry about such things for a very long time.

Sure, she could of been arranged with a horrible wizard with a crooked nose and warts. Draco wasn't half bad, he wasn't unattractive even though his hair was a bit too shaggy and his personality was a bit too cocky, she could have it worse. Yet, she felt betrayed. Opal didn't like how her father went behind her back and didn't even ask her mother about the arrangement.

Blowing a stray curl out of her face, she sat up out of the water. Exposing the blotchy red skin and bony structure. Opal ate far more than a girl her size should, but no matter what it would seem that she never gained weight. She had long since stopped fretting about such things, her metabolism would surely even out as she got older.

Grabbing two towels to dry off as she departed from the tub onto the soft rug. Her toes wiggled into the fabric as she rubbed herself up and twirled her hair up with her other towel. Opal reached and placed on the seafoam green silk robe and walked out the room, grabbing her wand in the process.

Yawning, she trudged to her closet and grabbed a nightgown of the same likeness of the robe. Discarding the robe, she pulled on her nightgown and crawled into the large comfortable bed. "Nox," she muttered and the lights went out, plunging the room into a dark abyss, save for the moon that barely filtered through the her body into the several layers of quilts and sheets, she delved into her perfect dreamland.

* * *

June went by rather quickly, Opal acquainted herself with the house. Exploring all that she was allowed to and memorized every bit of it. That took a week and then she went outdoors, sometimes Narcissa walked with her showing her around several gardens and even a hedge maze. Opal never let her smile falter even though her eyes remained vacant as her mind tumbled through an obstacle course.

A culture shock grasped at Opal and paralyzed her at dinners full of food she never had the audacity to try in America. However, she kept her mouth closed on such matters and ate what was put in front of her and deal with her upset stomach later. A proper drought would cure her of her ailments, but that would expose her unready body.

July was slow, thankfully there were no dinner parties that Opal was needed for. She was grateful towards her hosts, she wasn't sure she could handle the attention. The poking and prodding she would receive from other families, other suitors who would have to be turned down. Draco from Opal could tell would excuse himself early on from the dinners and retreat to his room.

The two had barely spoken to each other, they didn't call it ignoring each other, but any words that were exchanged were tense and short. Narcissa and Lucius didn't notice as they kept up appearances around their little kingdom but, they were always cordial to Opal and even walked with her, offering their own silence or creating small talk when they noticed she needed to talk to someone about anything and everything.

August was finally here and they were a good two weeks in when a large common barn owl flew in through an open window reserved for owls in the family sitting room. It was a decently sized room, full of imposing bookshelves and chairs. A large marble fireplace and several tapestries. The entire group was strewn about the room. Everyone in more casual clothing, Opal wore a soft green dress made of flowy sheer material. Her shoes dangled on her toes as a book was propped up on her hands as her eyes lazily dragged across the words.

All four pairs of eyes examined the bird as it dropped two letters onto a silver platter and flew right back out the window. Opal's eyes stared curiously at the letters. The owl was unfamiliar and Draco's bored gaze made her interest peak even more at what the letters had in store.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow, this story is going to be incredibly fun to write. First chapter down and a bunch to go, Opal and Draco are in store for a lot of crap. As a disclaimer I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe except for my own OC's and separate plot, everything else is from J.K. Rowling the genius that she is! This one book will cover all of Goblet of Fire alllll the way into Deathly Hallows. A second book will be made detailing the life after. I will be staying to the books because it is what I have readily available to use. For now this series will have a once a month update, but every chapter will be long so don't worry! Once I get a good chapter bank going, you will get more updates within certain months! As always any questions or comments? Please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Love Always,**

 **Elleta Marie**

 **P.S. This is all going without a Beta so please excuse any mistakes, if you find some please copy and paste and put it in a review so I can take care of it pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 _This week's fantastical beast is….._

 _Ashwinder!_

 _Classification: XXX_

 _Competent Wizard should cope, short lived creatures._

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confred. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Welkin,

We are pleased to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When you arrive on the start of term, please have Mr. Malfoy show you to Dumbledore's office so we can sort you into a house, the password is lemon drops. Along with this letter is a list of items you will need for this school year as well as other necessities. We are proud to have the Welkin family back at Hogwarts.

Yours Sincerely,

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Opal eyed the letter in mock excitement, passing the extra papers to Narcissa she got up and left the room heading towards her favorite spot. She had found the spot some weeks into her stay at the Manor, it was located in a small corner of a white rose garden and hedge maze. A flurry of left turns and a dash of right turns would lead to a rather dusty wooden bench and cracked fountain that depicted a false interpretation of merpeople.

Eyeing it distastefully, she threw her letter into the water watching the ink blur together and the paper start to separate. Turning away from the fountain she marched over to the bench and carefully sat down, Opal didn't want to break the beams. Her dress ruffled as a slight breeze blew through and her hair cascaded into her eyes.

"Mum is planning for us to go to Diagon Alley in a few." Draco spoke from the entrance of the secret cove.

Opal eyed him before huffing, "how many of the same suits do you own?"

Rolling his eyes, he sauntered over and sat next to her. Propping his elbows on his knees, he raked his fingers through his hair and looked at the fountain, "why start going to school now?"

"Publicity," Opal said as she tucked her legs up beside her and leaned against his shoulder, "they thought that if they kept me hidden away the press would forget and move on to another interesting topic, but it had the opposite effect. Instead, it gave them more fire to burn my family's reputation. The Welkin's don't like bad publicity, we're meant to be pillars of society… At least to the general public, our shady dealings are paid to stay out of the press. Yet, no amount could pay off the press to keep the Welkin's bastard out the of the papers."

It was the most she had spoken in one given time to Draco since she had found out about the arranged marriage. Her anger towards that had weaned off over the first week and now she just kept up the appearance because, people left her alone to do as she pleased. Except if your name is Draco Malfoy, he saw straight through her facade.

Telling him of her reasonings, didn't irk her in the slightest. Anyone with a pair of eyes and a brain could figure out by picking up a paper, even The Daily Prophet spoke of her now being with the Malfoys. Draco nodded seemingly accepting what she said without question, even if millions drifted through his mind.

Draco leaned back, relaxing into the frail wood and propping his left arm up on the top of the bench, making Opal slide closer to him and further onto his shoulder. It wasn't by any means intimate, they did crave contact but, they were young teenagers with no semblance of their actions. But, the garden let them relax. No ridiculous rules and mannerisms, they could slouch when they walked and say words they never could inside.

Sitting in companionable silence, minutes passed by and soon Draco shifted to sit up taking Opal with him. Standing up they both stretched out their sore and kinked muscles before readjusting their clothes.

"We shouldn't keep your mother waiting any longer." Opal spoke letting a smile settle on her face as she took the lead to get out of the maze.

Draco sighed following after her, "we won't be back till later on."

Opal nearly stilled in her advances, "sounds like my mother."

He shrugged even though she couldn't see, "they'll get along in the future I imagine."

"They won't have a choice." Her clipped tone signaled the end of the conversation as they emerged from the garden together and back into the foyer. Narcissa and Lucius were waiting for them, but were currently deep in conversation and didn't notice their entrance until they stood in front of two.

Narcissa beamed at the two of them before clasping Opal's arm, "we'll be apparating to Diagon Alley. Lucius and Draco have an errand to run before they meet up with us for lunch."

"Some girl time with you Mrs. Malfoy will be a dream, I cannot wait!" Opal's charm was nearly overdone, but Narcissa didn't seem to notice too much.

Except, Narcissa had noticed for some time the subtle change in Opal's behavior, it was exactly what she had done in the beginning of her marriage with Lucius. The outward show of being elated and constantly bouncing around waiting to go off with her mother-in-law. She couldn't blame the poor girl, the horrid press floating around her name, but the Welkin name was still honoured and so with that Opal gave them even more of a spotlight.

* * *

Draco eyed Opal in an almost worrying way, his brow slightly creased before he kissed his mother on her forehead and walking by to stand by his father who wore an impassable expression. Behind him, Narcissa had already apparated with Opal most likely to Twilfitt and Tatting's for Opal's robes for school.

Lucius laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting manner, "we'll be attending the Quidditch World Cup this year on August 25th."

Excitement coursed through Draco's veins, quidditch was one of his favorite things to do, "thank you father."

"We'll be sitting beside the Minister of Magic," the hand on Draco's shoulder tightened, "be on your best behavior."

Draco knew better than to disappoint his father or tarnish his family name. He clenched his jaw thinking of the many ways he could end up punished and each was worse than the last. Of course he had no intention to disappoint his father or make a complete fool of himself. Draco had to make an impression so he could work in the Ministry, like his father, when he graduated from Hogwarts. With his thoughts tightening around his mind, his father and him apparated away.

* * *

A bell above the white door to Twilfitt and Tatting's tinged as Opal and Narcissa pushed it open. The clothing shop was lined with all manners of silk and satins, velvet and cashmere, along with others displayed in roles. White wooden beams were standing along the pink gray walls. Racks of premade clothing items were placed among the room. The cashier's desk was front center of the room, the changing rooms were in the back, as well as round pedestals to be measured on. The air smelled slightly of vanilla and peony, it was almost strong compared to the thousand of scents that enveloped Diagon Alley.

An older woman with sleek, straight, gray hair came around the corner of one of the clothing racks and smiled brightly at Narcissa. She wore black slacks and a gray blouse with teal accent jewelry, paired with black high heels. Opal noted nothing extraordinary about the saleswoman as she walked to both Narcissa and her.

"Oh, Narcissa darling! You haven't been in for weeks, I had begun to worry." The woman's voice was riddled with age.

Narcissa smiled, "things have been busy at the Manor, as you have heard me talk about. I would like to introduce our temporary ward, Opal Welkin."

The woman turned to Opal with newfound poison in her smile and Opal returned it in like, "just as beautiful as you spoke about, I'm Madam Twilfitt."

Opal curtsied quickly before replying, "a pleasure to meet you Madam Twilfitt."

So began the rather labor intensive and arduous task of robe fitting, along with dress fittings. Flurries of colors and fabrics flew by Opal's eyes, her limbs being pulled to and fro, her feet felt blistered as she walked up and down a short runway every few minutes. At least her mother never forced her into such medieval tasks. In short, she ended up with 5 satin robes, one black fur lined black winter robe and one white fur lined black winter robe, a handful of white blouses, pleated skirts, and ties, and finally several dresses of different fabrics, styles, and colors. All of her other materials such as dragonhide gloves, she already had copious amounts of.

Walking out with several bags of clothing, they went of to Flourish and Blott's to grab any school books she did not already have, to Broomstix to grab a brand new silver Firebolt and a black one as a gift for Draco, Opal was considering joining Quidditch in whatever house she was put into, her brother played with her often enough along with his friends which included the legendary ViKtor Krum. They went to a few other shops to grab potion ingredients and some odds and ends before ending up in front of one of the last two stores, Eeylops Owl Emporium.

A quick spell sent all of their bags floating behind them as they entered the store. Owls hooted from their perches, cats mewed, and a manner of pets called out as they walked down every aisle examining the animals. Two cats stood out to Opal, a black American Curl whose eyes lazily followed her and a white and orange Japanese Bobtail whose eyes were fixated on the treats lining the shelf behind Opal.

One of the workers approached the pair in a timid manner, clearing his throat before he spoke, "how may I help you ladies today?"

Turning to the American Curl, Opal eyed the cat, "tell me about this cat and the Japanese Bobtail," her voice was short and clipped as the smell of owl droppings and the constant sound was beginning to give both Narcissa and her a headache.

Stumbling through his words he spoke, "the Japanese Bobtail is a female and has not been spayed, she is ten and very talkative. The longhair American Curl is a female, has also not been spayed, very quiet but loves attention, and is one to two years old."

Opal nodded before opening the American Curl's cage, pulling out the 11 pound cat into her arms, "I want her." They grabbed a high quality cat bed, litter box, food, toys, and treats before checking out with the cat in a small crate. They left swiftly adding the cat and new bags to the ones floating behind them, making their way to Ollivanders. Narcissa had explained to her that they needed to make sure that her wand met all the regulations here in the UK.

Walking into the shop, Opal nearly stopped in her tracks as the invading smells of worn out books and dust collided her senses. There was a clatter in the back room, followed by a yelp and more items colliding into the ground. Opal held her wand impatiently in her hand as an old, wrinkly man came out from the back in moth eaten clothing. A knowing glint twinkled in his eyes as they made contact with her wand.

"Coming to have your wand checked Miss Welkin?"

Opal was not the least bit surprised at his knowingness and simply nodded, extending her wand out to him to examine, "just to make sure I can still keep it at it's full potential."

His eyes widened in glee as his fingers grasped the handle, "power radiates from both the wand and you Opal Welkin. Pine wood, an excellent choice suited for a creative mind and can be sensitive to nonverbal spells, but it seems you have it accustomed to them. You have a long life ahead of you, an independent witch shrouded in mystery, it is no wonder the wood came to this wand. Now paired with a rare core, such as the phoenix feather which is in it right now, makes for a very powerful combination. You had trouble at first, yes?", Opal nodded listening to his ramblings, "yet, you have not fully released all of it's magic, you have barely scraped the surface of this phoenix feather. Only two others here have the same core, but I have a feeling that your phoenix was powerful.

Now the opals, such a curious thing to be inlaid upon the wood. They create reservoirs of magic, allowing you to tame the core far faster than most. The gems aid you when you feel depleted, they are a comfort for you. They are your namesake after all. You wand is envied by many who get the chance to lay a hand on it, it will suit you well in the coming years. If I were you, I would start dueling during the school year. Try to expand it's magic."

Narcissa, who appeared to have become weary, had tired of his words and spoke out in like, "we do have other plans today, would you be so kind to give your verdict so we may leave?"

Ollivander seemed not to notice or simply decided not to care as he nodded, "an excellent for a powerful witch, it meets all of the regulations."

With that they left the wand shop, what had felt like hours around Diagon Alley was simply two or three. At two o'clock they met up with Lucius and Draco, both their eyes widened at the entourage of bags coming behind them. They had ate lunch before they all went back to the Manor, everything was deposited in Opal's room when they arrived.

As they went their separate ways, Opal up to her room to unpack everything and bond with her new cat, Draco decided to tag along. Hoping to surprise her with the tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Walking up the stairs together, quietly, their steps were in sync and as they walked with the air of aristocracy. Draco reclined back into the bean bag as Opal sorted her bags into sections, a pile of things for school and the rest were pushed to the side. She unlocked the cage for her cat, she walked out and stretched out fully before eyeing both Opal and Draco suspiciously.

"How are you going to write to your family with a _cat_?" Draco said trying to withhold a sneer.

Opal rolled her eyes, "Narcissa said I can use your owl. Also, cats are incredibly intelligent and comforting animals."

Sitting on the floor, her cat climbed into her lap kneading her stomach before curling up. Opal chuckled, scratching right up underneath the cat's chin. She had yet to name the animal, a name would surely come along to the animal.

Draco got up from his comforting throne to sit on the ground beside her, the scent of lavender entering his senses. Unconsciously he breathed the scent in deeply, exhaling caused a few tendrils of hair to blow into Opal's face. His hand twitched to push back behind her ear, but her own beat him to it. The tickets in his pocket grew warm as they sat in silence, willing the other one to talk.

Draco finally cleared his throat, "you should name her Astrid."

Twinkling yellow eyes sparkled at the name confirming what the feline's name should in fact be, "it certainly suits her Draco, she will certainly be beloved by my roommates." Opal got up placing Astrid on Opal's bed, to which she got up and walked to nestle right in the center of her bed. Turning and picking up the finely wrapped broom for Draco, she sat back down beside Draco. She was grateful that the shopkeeper wrapped his up and put it into a box.

"I have something to tell you Opal." The uncertainty in his voice nearly worried Opal, but she was sure it was nothing bad because if it was bad, surely she would not have been able to get so many things today.

"Spit it out Draco." Opal said impatiently.

Draco reached into his pocket pulling out a brightly colored piece of paper, "we have tickets to go see the Quidditch World Cup next week, it will be father, you, and I going. Mum never was one for quiddi-" he never got the chance to speak as Opal launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

Joy coursed through her veins as she felt a laugh rumble in his chest and his arms encircle her, "thank you Draco." Pulling away from him, she clambered back to her spot smoothing her hair and dress back down. A faint blush tinged her ears and cheeks, the same pink reflected on Draco's face.

Fiddling with the hem of her dress, she clutched the long rectangle box to her chest. Opal wasn't happy with herself for letting her feelings slip through her mask, especially in front of Draco. On one hand though, it was better him than anyone else. Her family was a different story but, even they had limits on emotions. She clenched one hand into a fist, barely registering her nails break into the fleshy pink tones of her palm. Red beads sprang from the wound, but soon disappeared with a mumble of words under her breath. Now was not the time to break down again.

Clearing her own throat just as Draco had done, she handed him the box with thinly veiled joy, "a gift to show my gratitude and our blossoming friendship."

Draco's long, slender fingers grasped the edges of the box and gently tore it open. Shaking it out of the end, piles of tissue paper and the black Firebolt flung out onto the ground. "Merlin! It's beautiful!" Draco sat closer to Opal and began to talk in a language of broomsticks, even going as far as to run to his room to grab his broom kit. Opal smiled, it was a true smile full of happiness watching him obsess and speak in riddles about the weight of the handle. Of course, she already knew the logistics of both of their brooms.

Opal had pulled her's out, only to send Draco spiralling as joy erupted from his eyes at the thought of winning this year's Quidditch Cup at school or even the House Cup. Now, he had yet to see her fly with it, but if she was good then that would mean at least two people on the team were competent enough to actually understand a game plan. He then proceeded to wonder on how exactly wild her hair would get. Opal explained that she would have to braid it back and hope for the best.

That was how that night was spent, Opal would get up occasionally to stretch her legs and to put her things away in appropriate spots as Draco inspected every inch of their brooms. Occasional comments came from her, mostly questions on how the school did quidditch, who was in charge, most of the basic things but, Draco supplied in depth answers full of enthusiasm. It was midnight before either knew it and their brooms were tucked away in their new homes. They laid across her bed, her head on his stomach, Draco was propped up looking at her as they spoke quietly.

Astrid had left to her cat bed that was nestled underneath one of Opal's nightstands, leaving the bed to the wizard and the witch borrowing time they didn't have anymore. Both of them knew that moments like these would be few and far between as school came closer and how in a few years from now, they would be engaged. Soon they adjusted themselves to lay up against the pillows of her bed, looking up at the ceiling where Opal had casted a spell to reflect the night sky, which included a meteorite show. They had fallen asleep like that, fully clothed and happy. Smiles upon their worn out faces, fingers barely touching but twitched closer.

* * *

Lucius sat in his private office, his cane lay propped up against his desk. A phantom itch came from his right forearm and he resisted the urge to itch it. He didn't want to lift his sleeve until his suspicions were indeed true. Narcissa sat in the same room in a chair in front of the fireplace, the smoldering logs casting long shadows across her face, her own arm creating the same phantom itch.

A hooded figure stood next to the window, the hood pulled tight across their face leaving it all in shadow. Pain racked through their own arm, not the phantom itch the others were getting. They had come to the Malfoy's to confirm what he thought and to be drafted into service should the Dark Lord come back. Of course, they knew that he would. It would be foolish to think otherwise, for their father told them such and had them come to the Manor to speak to the heavily respected Deatheaters.

Lucius grew agitated at the figure for coming so late at night, but they would prove valuable in the coming days, "go home to your father, tell him what I told you." The figure nodded and apparated away leaving the couple alone in the dying flames.

"Lucius we must protect our son." Narcissa spoke through a constricted throat, tears clouded her eyes and Lucius came up to her wiping away the falling tears.

"Draco will be protected, we have done as much as we can. For now we must wait till the engagement." Kissing her forehead, he ushered them both out of the office and down to their son's room to check on him. Only he was not there, but a faint light shone from under Opal's doorway.

Cracking open her door, the couple peeked through and were welcomed with a happy sight. The two fully clothed young teenagers, a sprawling night sky shined down on them, both were curled up away from each other now. It wasn't exactly a modest arrangement for the two, but happiness radiated from the room. The couple knew of course what had transpired, filling each other in on what Opal and Draco's plans were. They deserved happiness even for one night, things would be rocky for them. Hope prevailed in their hearts however, hope that the two would survive to live on with each other, to come to love one another.

* * *

August 25th, couldn't have come around any slower for both Opal and Draco. Never once did they speak of the night they shared the previous week and his parents never uttered a word of their knowing. The days before August 25th were long and full of nothing for Draco because Opal rarely left her room, he saw more of Astrid then he did of Opal. Astrid had taken well to the both of them, alternating who she slept with at night. Opal had charmed her collar to open both of their doors only for an animal her size and shape, if something else tried to gain access something horrific would happen to them. Luckily, Draco didn't try to figure out a way into her room with Astrid's collar.

Opal during her days, was extremely busy. She was practicing all her spells and potions. Sending letters to her family, asking for more potion ingredients and a few items that left both families wondering exactly what she was doing in her room. Opal had gone to such lengths as to ban the house elves from apparating into the room. Her projects wouldn't be shown for some time now, she had yet to perfect her wand work for it.

Narcissa had left already that day to spend the night or two with Opal's mother, Idalia. Narcissa had felt she should become more acquainted with her mother, it seemed like the perfect opportunity. That left only three in the house for the next hour til their portkey opened for them to grab onto. It was an old worn out bronze cauldron that currently sat in Narcissa's tea room. Opal was already seated in a overly stuffed pale pink chair. Astrid sat on her lap, clashing against the paleness her hands that stroked her fur.

A few days prior Opal had went with Narcissa to a beauty parlor, getting a few hair straightening potions and to have their nails done. It was odd to be treated in such a way by someone who was not her mother but, she made no complaint. Opal had packed away the potions into her trunk for school. Her nails were extended and rounded, with a layer or two of a pink nude. They tapped impatiently at the moment on the arm of the chair as she waited for both Lucius and Draco to get ready.

Her bag sat at her feet, a few articles of clothing and makeup. Opal's hair had two braids, creating a crown on her head to keep her bangs out of her eyes for the game. She wanted to watch her friend Viktor catch the snitch and win the game. She had forgone her dresses for tonight, opting for a black pencil skirt and an emerald flowing blouse with bell sleeves. Black heels sat on her petite feet which lay crossed at her ankles. Her family crest laid delicately at the base of her throat. Her fingers occasionally grazed it as she looked into the fire.

A few minutes till they were due to leave both of the Malfoy men showed up in the room, bags in their arms. Opal's eyebrow raised distastefully as she looked them up in down, their customary suits impeccably put together. Standing up she placed Astrid on the seat behind her, kissing her softly on the top of her head. Turning to face the cauldron she grabbed her bag only to not find it by her feet but in the hands of Draco who smirked at her.

Rolling her eyes she smiled at both of them, "only a few moments more Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius nodded in acknowledgment before they all stepped forward, leaving one hand free to grasp the cauldron and count down the seconds till a feeling of being ripped in every possible way came upon them and let them glide down into a field of flamboyant, glittering tents of the top 1% of the wizard aristocracy. Most of the world's pureblood families sat in these tents, obsessing over their trip to the Alps or the Mediterranean, a few were seen wearing their chosen teams colors. Opal wore green, not for Ireland but, out of respect for the Malfoys. It was a customary thing to do when you are a guest of a high standing family. Her crest however was plain as day on her slender pale neck.

Pulling out a cloak, she draped it over herself to hide her face from onlookers. Draco held his arm out for her to take, grabbing onto his arm they began to walk behind his father. Lucius strode through the line of tents, all of their heads were held high. Lucius glared at most of the wizards who walked past them, some were half bloods and muggleborns and had happened to graze his son or stare far too long at Opal's chest. They had finally made it to their designated campsite. Their house elves, Plunky and Pinky, set up their tent before they arrived. It was a lavish tent, tendrils of silver floated around their camp acting as a blockade against the outside world.

The tent was made of soft forest green and spikes of silver, a rug was placed in front of the entrance with a few plush chairs for entertaining guests, two peacocks strutted within the silver barrier. She smirked at what appeared to be a reporter stalking them a few tents back, the tips of her horned glasses stuck out from behind her enchanted quill and parchment. She could only imagine what she would read in the paper tomorrow.

Stepping through the barrier and into the tent, Opal was met with a two story home. A lavish staircase was in the middle leading to all of the bedrooms. The downstairs held an office, kitchen, a public living room and a private room for Lucius. However, Draco would be sleeping several doors away from Opal and it left a sour taste in her mouth. Unknowing to her, it also left a sour taste in Draco's mouth. He knew better than to ask for a different set of sleeping arrangements, his father would not hear of it.

Lowering her hood Opal went up the stairs to find all of her things put away in her modest arrangements. She missed her room already at the Manor, she especially missed Astrid. After the night with Draco, she found that she could no longer sleep on her own. Astrid had sensed this after a rather fitful night and had came to lay close to her mistress when she slept. Draco stood in her doorway watching her trace designs into the black bed spread.

"The game will be starting soon, father wants to leave now," Opal jumped at his voice, lost in her own mind.

Clearing her throat and standing up, "we must not keep him waiting then."

"Them, Opal, we must not keep them waiting. It is more than just father waiting for us." Draco's voice held a colder edge that made Opal's smile fall.

"And who would 'they' be Draco?" She asked.

He shrugged looking at his shoes, "well everyone besides us are already at the box, except the Weasley's."

Opal rolled her eyes as he spat out their name, "Draco, despite them being blood traitors we will be sitting close to them, don't let your hatred ruin my game."

His gray eyes snapped up to hers in bewilderment, "you're worried about the bloody game? We'll be sitting next to filth, especially if that mudblood will be with them!"

"Don't forget the chosen one, Draco," Opal chuckled as he worked himself up, "yes I am worried about the game, if you ruin this for me I will tell Narcissa."

Saying those words made his jaw snap shut and a glare cut through her but, she raised her own brow in challenge. Standing up she met him by the door, pulling her hood up and taking his stiff arm as they walked down the staircase to Lucius who stood impatiently at the end. They walked together out of the tent and into the quiet rows of tents, roaring of fans could be heard in the distance and grew clearer as they strode through the horde of people waiting to get in, they however were allowed to glide up the steps into the top box where the Minister of Magic stood awaiting them.

Cornelius Fudge was a larger man and was old, the beginning stages of a bald head was evident with his horrific comb over. He wore a well pressed set of robes and a cheery, glassy eyed look. A large smile took over his face as he greeted Lucius and Draco. Opal stood behind them waiting to be introduced.

Lucius finally cleared his throat and gestured to Opal, "Minister, I would like to introduce Opal Welkin, Barnabas's daughter."

Opal froze under his dissecting stare, it sent shivers down her spine as he looked her over. Finally, she gained enough function to pull down the hood of her cloak and a large smile erupted once more as he saw her face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco stiffen as he watched Fudge stare at her.

Curtsying to Fudge, he took her hand and kissed the back of it, "a pleasure to meet you Minister Fudge."

"I have waited anxiously to have a real glimpse of you my dear, you truly are a shining jewel." A fake blush grew on her cheeks as she acted bashful at his words.

Draco nudged his father discreetly, Lucius finally noticed the act Opal was putting on and had everyone give a goodbye as they took their seats. Opal sat stiffly in her chair, letting her cloak drape over her lap as her eyes darted around the stadium. Her hand held tightly onto her wand underneath her cloak. Draco laid a hand onto her arm, squeezing it comfortingly before new voices came up to the top box. A family of redheads, a bushy haired girl, and a scraggly pale boy. Opal relaxed instantly allowing a smirk to rest on her face as she leaned onto Draco, who propped his arm against the seat behind her, following her train of thought.

One of them bowed so ferociously that his glasses slipped from his face and shattered onto the ground right in front of the minister. Repairing them he glared at Harry Potter as Fudge shook his hand in a fatherly way. Opal and Draco strained to keep their laughter behind their lips.

"Harry Potter, you know…" Fudge spoke to the Bulgarian minister, who spoke perfect English but the Minister didn't know that much, " _Harry Potter_ … oh come on now, you know who he is… the boy who survived You-Know-Who… you _do_ know who he is -"

The Bulgarian minister looked over at Harry, noticing his scar and decided to point at it and gabble excitedly.

"Knew we'd get there in the end," Fudge spoke wearily to Harry. "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat…. Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places… ah, here's Lucius!"

The three of them nearly groaned as he eyed them sitting in their seats, Opal eyed the group tiredly and distastefully. Lucius stood, signalling for them to stand as well. She watched them look her skeptically as her arm was looped through Draco's, along with her unusual appearance, but telling from the busy haired girls whispers that they knew who she was.

"Ah, Fudge," he held his hand out to the Bulgarian minister who took it gratefully, "pleasure to meet you Minister Oblansk. I am sorry that my wife is not attending tonight, but I'll introduce my heir Draco and Opal Welkin our guest." Oblansk nodded bowing to Opal and shaking Draco's hand.

Fudge smiled at the interaction before turning to the older male Weasley, "you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

The air grew tense as the two of them looked at each other in distaste, more however on Lucius's side. Lucius now cold gray eyes looked over Arthur, "Good lord, Arthur," his words were spoken softly, "what did you have to sell to get seats in the top box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

A giggle nearly erupted from Opal's mouth until she felt the glare from the bushy haired girl, smirking in response to her glare and let her eyes sweep over her. Power was certainly there, but it was no match for Opal. She would have to make sure that the girl knew that when school started.

Fudge who stood obliviously to all of what happened spoke, "Lucius has just given a _very_ generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How - how nice," said Arthur, with a strained smile.

Lucius finally looked over at the bushy haired girl who he saw glaring at Opal, his lip curling up. Opal's eyes lit up registering who exactly stood before us, Hermione Granger the muggleborn. Fudge had turned away allowing Opal to laugh quietly watching them glare at the three of them.

The game started finally, while the Veela's came out to dance and ensnare the men in the arena, Draco merely shifted forward. His eyes were captivated by the movements of their hips and the alluring smiles that enticed him but, his arm stayed relaxed holding onto Opal's arm. Neither of them took notice as the game started. They cheered and watched the game unfold, Viktor had caught the snitch but it was not enough to win the game.

Viktor had noticed his friend's little sister sitting in the top box, her hair was a dead give away. His hand still clutched the golden snitch tightly and steered his broom over to the box, shaking hands with a few important people he walked over to her.

"Vhat a pleasant survrise Opa! I vasn't expecting you here." Viktor smiled brightly his hand still firmly grasping the snitch.

Opal eyes brightened as she got up out of her seat to embrace her friend, "Viktor! You did wonderfully out there! It is so nice to see you again."

Viktor laughed, "zhey did vell, ve should have been vaster," they pulled apart and Viktor grabbed Opal's hand, "a gift vor a beautvul voman."

Her eyes widened feeling something move about in her hand, "is it the snitch?" Viktor shrugged nonchalantly before urging her to open her hand, carefully.

Cautiously she peeked into her gently closed hand seeing a flutter of wings and a gold body, "oh Viktor, you shouldn't have!"

He rolled his eyes bringing her in for another embrace, "anyzing for my vest friend's little sister."

Opal had whispered a small "thank you" into his ear before he hopped back onto his broom and down to the quidditch pitch. A small sincere smile stayed on her face as she turned to look at the Malfoys who eyed her hand curiously. Draco didn't look as excited as he was earlier, his jaw was slightly clenched and one of his hands clutched the armrest. Opal however, in her happiness failed to see his distraught features, mistaking them for jealousy over her talking to Krum.

"Mr. Krum has given me the snitch from the game." Opal told them elatedly.

Lucius nodded, "he is a talented quidditch player, he is lucky to have you as a friend."

Opal smiled, "he's been over to my family's estate quite a few times, Viktor and my brother are best friends."

Draco sighed, "if he's so talented, how come he didn't win? I bet good money on their win!"

Her brows furrowed as she tried to dissect why his anger was directed towards her, "maybe you shouldn't make such frivolous bets Draco. Why are you so angry!"

Lucius who had begun to sense an upcoming scene between to two adolescents had quickly snapped his fingers for Pinky to arrive and apparate them back to the camp. The two had barely registered the change in location, continuing to have a staredown. Lucius stalked off to get ready for important business and told the two to of them to stay within the tent until told otherwise.

Draco stalked towards her fury in this steps and venom dripping from his words, "why am I so angry?" he pointed to himself before jutting his finger at her, "maybe because YOU threw yourself at that git right in front of my father and I, not to mention the Minister of Magic!"

Opal scoffed stepping back from his finger, "I didn't throw myself at him Draco! I haven't seen him in months!" She stepped forwards pushing back against him.

Rolling his eyes he clenched his jaw, "bloody hell Opal! Can you even hear yourself right now?"

Taken aback, Opal stepped away from him. Her face in disbelief hearing his incredulous and callous words, "can you even hear yourself Draco? Why are you so angry about this?"

"Because you are mine so start acting like it!" Draco's face softened after the words left his mouth and watched them attack Opal, making her face drop.

Opal could feel tears fill her eyes and blinked them back, "I am not yours Draco Malfoy. I am not property to be bought and sold. I am a human being, not one of the creatures in my family's zoo. I am not a ball to be hit around and I hope that you realize the severity of your callous words Draco and come to regret them when morning comes. I want an apology in the morning and I don't want to even see a strand of your hair till then."

Lucius had chosen that point in time to unknowingly ruin her evening even more. As he stepped into the foyer of the tent where the two had been quarrelling, he reminisced of his early relationship with Narcissa, even though Opal and Draco were little more than friends, the atmosphere was very tense and full of young adolescent angst.

Lucius cleared his throat, "Draco, please escort Opal away from the tents. I will meet up with the both of you later on tonight to go home."

Draco nodded stiffly to his father before grasping Opal's elbow, taking them from the rows of tents into the treeline of the bordering forest. Opal remained quiet and closed off, her lips remained tightly sealed and her footsteps were forced. Draco's hand was gentle as it guided her through the canopy into the safe spot his father had showed him. It was an extra precaution, mostly for Opal then himself. None of the Death Eaters would dare lay a hand on him, but he was certain that none would lay a hand on Opal. Even though she was furious with him for his anger fueled words, he wouldn't allow them to touch her.

They had come to a stop, they had walked deeply into the woods only to be standing just behind the treeline. They both could see the mayhem from behind the branches of the trees, the leaves itching their faces and dirt lining the bottoms of their shoes. They saw the figures cloaked in black with silver skull masks parade around, sending spells into the more plain tents. Flames lit the sky, orange and red bathed their faces as they watched in morbid fascination because they both knew that they were excluded from the witch hunt. They were pure blooded and rich, they were far from harm.

Opal momentarily forgot her anger towards Draco and stepped closer to him, her eyes lit up in curiosity as she watched the muggleborns scurry away to hide. An odd feeling coursed through her that she didn't necessarily understand, it wasn't anger or sympathy, it was more like envy. She wasn't envious of the muggleborns who were running in terror from the masked individuals. Opal was jealous of the freedom the masked ones had, they were most likely rich purebloods who simply slid on a mask and hood and did whatever they wanted with little consequence. No one would know who they were in the end.

Distantly they could hear a yelp of pain making their heads swivel in the direction it had came in. Opal pulled up her hood and stood behind Draco who took up a defensive stance in front of her, both their wands at the ready.

"What happened?" An all too familiar feminine voice asked, "Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid - _Lumos!_ "

Hermione Granger stood over Ron Weasley, Harry Potter with his glasses askew stood beside her. Opal and Draco relaxed before groaning quietly at having to run into them again. Opal had hoped faintly that they would pass by without noticing the two of them and that Draco would keep his mouth shut long enough to let them but, tonight was far from going to plan.

"Tripped over a tree root," Ron spoke angrily before getting back onto his feet.

Draco looped his arm around Opal's waist bringing her closer, "Well, with feet that size, hard not to." He drawled out making Opal slump in despair at having to deal with the oncoming cat fight.

The trio turned sharply, eyeing the two of them. They were relaxed and the two teams eyed each other. Opal's eyes locked with Hermione's, the light from her wand bounced off Opal's eyes. A small smirk adorned her face as she heard Ron speak something far too ludicrous for Harry to do. Opal's hand tightened on her wand, ready to hex the three of them and leave them to the masked figures.

"Language, Weasley you're in front of a proper lady," Malfoy spoke, his gray eyes glittering, "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now?"

Opal continued smirking before looking directly at the Weasley, "You wouldn't like _her_ spotted, would you?" she asked, nodding to Hermione. At the same time, a blast sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione spoke defiantly.

Opal laughed before Draco answered, "Granger, they're after _Muggles_. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around… they're heading this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," snarled Harry.

"Have it your own way, Potter," said Draco, grinning maliciously. Opal propped her head up on his shoulder a few curls bouncing out from the hood, "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" Opal's eyes lit up watching Ron speak ferociously like the little lion he was.

"Never mind, Ron," said Hermione quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step towards the two of them.

Opal smiled stepping in front of Malfoy, his arm still clutched to her side, "I would listen to your little girlfriend Ron Weasley, I'm afraid none of you would like to see the consequences of your actions."

Hermione glared, "and what are you going to do about it?"

Her smiled morphed into a smirk before she felt Draco clasp her wand hand and clenched her jaw. Another bang was heard from the other side of the trees, this one louder than before. Several people nearby screamed and Draco chuckled softly.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily, "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?" Opal took this cue to step back behind Draco.

Her power itched at her skin, sending her veins aflame. Opal wanted to jinx and hex the trio into the ground. Their ignorance was astonishing and she nearly wanted to praise Draco on surviving them for the last three years. But, she was still too angry at him to utter such words. Opal still expected an apology when morning came.

"Where're _your_ parents?" Harry said, his temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Draco turned his face to Harry, still smiling.

"Well… if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh come on," said Hermione, with a disgusted look at both Draco and Opal, "let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Draco.

"Come _on_ ," Hermione repeated, and she pulled Harry and Ron up their path again.

As soon as the trio disappeared from their eyesight did Opal step several feet away from Draco her arms shaking as magic coursed through them. She sent several _Confringo_ spells to several trees around them. Her arm waving wildly as her hair escaped from the braids. Draco took cover from the jets of magic behind broken shards of an oak tree, fear coursed through his own veins and sent out his own spell, _Protego_ , to protect him from the bits of exploding trees. Soon he couldn't even hear her voice, her mouth wasn't moving as her wand sent out the same spell. Opal's eyes began to look empty as her movements became sluggish and legs began to wobble.

Silence soon echoed in the now barely there forrest. Opal stood in a perfect circle of broken trees. Her fingers barely clutching her wand as her knees buckled and she was sent onto the ground. Draco jumped up from his spot and ran to her, his fear momentarily gone as concern took over. Plucking her from the ground he clutched her to his body. Her pulse was slow and her breaths were shallow, he had never been more worried in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 _This week's fantastical beast is…._

 _Augurey_

 _Classification: XX_

 _Harmless/May be domesticated. A thin, mournful looking bird._

* * *

It had seemed in those few moments before the rush of adrenaline pumped through Draco's veins, as his eyes adjusted to the small pieces of ash, as his nose inhaled the strong scent of burnt wood, that his heart had seemed to slow. He couldn't comprehend exactly what had transpired in those moments before Opal had collapsed, he could remember the sounds of trees collapsing against one another like old friends. But, he couldn't recreate the look on her face, the feral and merciless look he had seen moments ago, he could no longer recall.

As his adrenaline began to pump, his mind slipped further into a haze. Draco's body had reacted before his mind even thought of running towards her dirty body. His foot caught hold on several upturned roots and fallen branches, his hands scraped from pulling himself over the trees into the perfect circle around her body. A shallow and worn body. Time had stretched on as he collapsed in front of her, pulling her onto his lap. His hands pushed the hair from her face, anxiously looking for signs of harm.

But,

All he could find was the labored, shallow rhythm of her chest. Her pulse weak and thready. Fear paralyzed him, as did regret. Had Draco not been so careless with his words with her earlier she might've still been in perfect condition. Waiting for his father to emerge from the treeline, joking about the horrific 'golden trio'. Draco laughed bitterly as he clutched her limp body to his, tears welling up in his eyes.

His first true friend could be dying in his arms. Sure he had Crabbe and Goyle but they followed him out of fear. Opal wasn't like that, she listened to him and he listened to her. She fought back against him when he wasn't being fair, she understood his life as he understood hers.

So, he waited. As the seconds rolled into minutes, he never strayed from her side. Draco casted a few protection spells, weak ones, his mind was far too cluttered to make good ones. Draco waited for his father to come strolling through the trees, to scoop them up and take them home. He wanted him to fix Opal, to make her better. Draco simply wanted his friend back with him. Draco surely couldn't start off this school year without her by his side.

Lucius nearly tumbled through the upturned roots as he anxiously made his way towards his son. His heart raced with the possibilities that could have caused such a havoc on the forest, he could chalk it up to a new recruit who went overboard. He burst through the treeline, his eyes trained on his son's platinum hair who lay hunched over a feminine figure, Opal. Draco's eyes shot up and connected with his father's gray eyes, a few trails of tears still marked Draco's face.

"Please father, you have to heal her." Draco's voice was barely a whisper, a hoarse whisper at that. Lucius nearly ran to his son's side, relief evident in his face that his son was in no physical harm. He had easily broken through the spells his son had cast but, made no move to criticize his wand work.

Lucius carefully pried Opal away from Draco, "I need to see her first." Nodding reluctantly he kept one hand clasped with hers.

Lucius used a few spells to scan her body, looking for abnormalities. The same spells he had used on Draco when he was young when he got hurt. They weren't advanced spells like Saint Mungo's were. He was able to cast a few healing spells to her scrapes and bruises. They would need to let her rest till morning and hope that she woke then.

"I have done all that I can, we must let her rest now." Lucius told his son.

"How long will she be asleep?" Draco asked, his eyes trained on the forest floor.

Lucius shrugged kissing the top of his son's head, "I do not know."

* * *

Opal shifted in her bed, rolling onto her side which also happened to be where Astrid was sleeping. The loud disapproving meow startled her awake and nearly sent her crashing to the ground. However, she was gifted with a large headache. Opal couldn't remember quite much after the trio had stalked off, it was a large, hazy, gray blur. If she tried to sort through it, her head would pulse sending her deeper into the woes of agony.

Her room was blanketed in darkness, light barely shifting through her curtains. It was either early morning or the evening. Peeking through her windows she determined that it was in fact early morning based off the dew on the spider web outside her window. Laying back down, Opal determined that she could not fall back asleep but, she could neither get up and move around. Her body was sore from over exertion.

She has had such episodes before, her wand siphoned her magic and amplified it. An already powerful witch with a powerful wand made for some nasty consequences. Her anger was one of them, whenever she became riled up and started prepping for a duel, Opal would get this intense high of magic. But, when she didn't let the magic out her anger would take over and remove the excess magic causing her body to shut down. It had happened on a few occasions.

Groaning loudly she pushed herself to sit up straight in bed. A few pitter patters of rain droplets on the windows showcased the mood for the rest of the day. A nice day to stay inside, in her room with a bowl of soup and a wonderful game of Wizard's Chess with Draco. Surely he would have many questions, she would answer some of course but, some she probably wouldn't know the answer to.

She looked over at Astrid, who now sat up and was rhythmically beating her tail on the bed, "go fetch Draco, Astrid."

A _plop_ and the tinkle of the tiny bell on her collar signalled that Astrid was making her way to the door. Astrid jumped gracefully through the small cat door that was nearly invisible to the naked eye. Now all Opal had to do was wait for the series of thumps and the scramble of Draco to her door. Sure enough she could hear the familiar faint creak of his door opening and Astrid's high pitched mewl.

Astrid, elegantly, lept through her cat door and made it up onto her bed in time for Draco to slam his door closed, pull on a robe and slippers, reopen his door and proceed to knock gently onto her door. Grabbing her wand, Opal spelled the door open.

Draco burst through the now open doorway. His hair in shambles, poking up in every direction known to man. His robe was tangled up within itself, (thank Merlin he was wearing pajama pants) and a pair of slippers that were on the wrong feet. A brilliant smile burst onto his face watching Opal smile just as brightly seeing her friend at the edge of the bed.

"Well come on then," she proceeded to pat the edge of her bed, "we are going to play some Wizard's Chess and you are going to call the house elf for some beef and barley soup."

Draco stood there for a second before hopping up onto her bed and summoning Plunky.

"Yes Master Draco?" His voice was humble and a bit shaky as he examined her room.

Draco regarded the house elf for a second, "Opal wants some beef and barley soup along with some slices of baguette," he paused thinking of what else he wanted, "get some seltzer water and soup for me as well."

Opal laughed when the elf popped away into the kitchen to deal out their order, "you almost know me completely."

Raising an eyebrow he regarded her quizzically, "is that a no on the baguette and waters?"

Shrugging playfully, "they'll do for now."

Soon the food came and they nearly devoured it all in the early morning light, Opal had requested that they keep some brewing for when she felt up to eating more than her small bowl. They had set up their game, so far they had played two rounds both had won one game and were using the third as a tiebreaker.

They talked idly about school, Draco spoke of the TriWizard tournament to which Opal asked him as many questions as she could on it. She was certain that she had heard Prospero speak of it on occasion when he was home a few months back. Something about the beasts he was currently working with, Opal couldn't recall exactly what. All she knew was that they were dangerous if mishandled.

However, they played an intricate dance of avoiding the topic of the night before. Opal had asked how long she had been asleep since the game and Draco had given her the short, clipped answer of a few hours before she swiftly changed the couldn't blame each other about not wanting to speak of what happened. Opal was sure that Lucius had already talked to her father and that everyone besides Draco knew of what happened and why.

"I tried to contain my magic." Opal's soft voice interrupted the clashing of her Queen's sword in his Knight, which paved her way into a Checkmate, "checkmate."

Draco stilled before moving his King away, "you blew up a forest."

Shrugging she moved a bishop into place trying to block her King, "I didn't intend to do it, just kinda happened."

"Checkmate," Draco spoke moving his own Queen into play, "you passed out."

Opal sent her bishop in the path of the Queen, "I overexerted my body, too much magic was forced out."

Draco sighed taking her bishop, "checkmate, again. I'm sorry for what I said to you last night in the tent and the box."

"I'm surprised you remembered but, thank you," pausing she smirked using her knight to take out his Queen and all her pieces were perfectly aligned to take out his King.

"Checkmate, Draco."

* * *

It took Opal four days to completely recover. Draco came in occasionally to sit on the bed with her, eating whatever soup she had chosen for the day. Sometimes he read her the prophet whenever she was too drained to even sit up fully and play a game with him. They would quiz each other with flash cards Opal had conjured up - she nearly blew up the cards, other times Draco would walk around her bookshelves looking at her collection. Several books were her great-great grandfather's works, detailing old methods of capture. Opal had said they were his 'adventure journals' her grandfather would read them to her before he died.

After she had recovered they had taken to walking in the garden before dawn and watching the sun rise at their spot by the crudely done mermaid fountain. They dueled each other occasionally but, only when one of his parent's were watching. They were too competitive for their own good and they also didn't want to break any of the surroundings. Opal had dropped her experiment, she now hid it somewhere for her to take up at a later date. No one had known what it was she was working on.

Their days were quiet, full of long hours, some forced shopping trips. The house was even quiet, no grand parties were held just secret meetings in the dead of night when the children were asleep. Hushed portraits in the hallway, locked doors, and strangers lurking outside during the day; Draco and Opal weren't allowed outside on those days.

* * *

A bright crimson train lay in front of Opal Welkin. Beside her Draco's eyes lit up in recognition seeing his classmates board the magical train. Their arms were linked together making sure that Opal couldn't falter under the many gazes of the witches and wizards, her future classmates and their families. Several held approving looks, some were curious at the sight of the two of them, and a few eyed them in disdain. Narcissa and Lucius followed behind them, their suitcases floating behind them.

They paused before getting on and turned to relay their farewells Opal going first, "it has been a pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I cannot wait for the holidays."

Narcissa hugged her briefly, "you will be missed dearly Opal." Lucius gave her a simple nod and a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Stepping off to the side, Opal gave Draco a moment with his family. For a moment she felt homesick watching Narcissa hug her son deeply and Lucius grasp his shoulder before whispering something into his ear to which Draco nodded in reply to. Opal wouldn't ask, it was none of her business what corresponded between the two of them. They boarded the train then sending off a final wave to his parents.

"We'll be meeting up with two," Draco paused, trying to think of the right word, " _mates_ of mine. They're big brutes with food for brains."

Opal giggled trying to imagine such a thing, "they can't be that bad Draco." Draco eyed her then raising his brows.

Stopping in her tracks she saw two overly plump and tall boys. Short hair and already stuffing food into rather large mouths, crumbs littering their clothes, "I shouldn't of doubted you Draco."

Draco smirked before glaring at the two boys, "c'mon manners you two! Can't you see the lady in front of you? Honestly, they both of you!" They immediately straightened up before trying to dust off the crumbs, smearing icing over their shirts.

Draco pointed to the bigger one, "that's Goyle," he pointed to the one on the left, "and that's Crabbe."

Smiling brightly Opal introduced herself, "well hello boys, I'm Opal Welkin."

They both waved at her, Crabbe blushed lightly at her before Draco took her arm and muttered something under his breath and walked down the row of compartments before turning to speak to them.

"Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a Mudblood-lover - and Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually _learn_ them, not just the defense rubbish we do… " Draco drolled on and Opal rolled her eyes as they moved forward. A few people did a double take at the two of them as they walked past their compartments, soon whispers of the two of them could be heard behind them.

Opal tugged on Draco's arm hearing a rather familiar feminine voice. Draco shut up immediately shut up as they came closer, smirks evident on both of their faces.

"Oh _wow_ ," said a rather nervous and unfamiliar voice. "That's Neville Longbottom," Draco whispered into her ear. Opal smirk shifted into a smile as they stood in front of the compartment's glass door.

"We saw him right up close, as well," Ron said. "We were in the Top Box-"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley." Draco spoke, the four heads in the compartment swiveled to look at them.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.

Opal stepped forward examining them, "I don't believe I got the chance to introduce myself at the game, I'm Opal Welkin."

Hermione glared at her to which Opal's smile widened, "let's keep the kitten claws sheathed Ms. Granger." Her jaw clenched at Opal's words and Ron's hand grasped Hermione's arm.

Draco spotted a rather small owl by Ron, "Weasley… what is _that_?" He pointed to the small thing but, as Opal noticed he was pointing to a frilly moldy lace cuff sticking out and swaying with the motion of the train.

Ron had tried to stuff it from sight but, Draco was far too quick and grasped the sleeve, pulling the entire thing out to be shown to everyone.

"Look at this!" Draco cried out, joy lighting his eyes as he showed it to Opal, Goyle, and Crabbe, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of _wearing_ these, were you? I mean - they were very fashionable in about 1890…." They were a burgundy color, the lace had turned a rather unmistakable yellow color. The material had seemed to be a crushed velvet, which was very much of a throwback to when the Weasleys were something.

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, his face turning the same color as his dress robes as he snatched them back out of Draco's grip. Draco howled with laughter, Opal rolled her eyes a smirk laying on her face, and Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"So… going to enter Mr. Weasley?" Opal asked calmly, feeding into Draco's excitement.

Draco spoke seconds after her, "Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know… you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won…"

"What are you talking about?" Ron snapped at them.

Opal stepped forward, annoyance was hinted on her calm features, " _are you going to enter?_ "

"I suppose _you_ will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?" Draco said pointedly to Harry.

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," Hermione said testily, looking at them over the top of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_.

Gleeful smiles erupted from Draco and Opal's faces.

"Oh don't tell me you don't _know_?" Draco said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even _know_? My God, _my_ father told me ages ago… heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry…. Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley…. yes…. they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him…."

Draco beckoned for them to leave but Opal paused at the door, looking over her shoulder at them, "I'd tread carefully this year. Wouldn't it be a shame to end up a St. Mungo's, isn't that right Mr. Longbottom?" Winking she turned to follow after Draco who smirked approvingly at her as a loud crash of the glass breaking off of the golden trio's compartment door was heard.

Opal was well aware of Neville Longbottom's family history. His poor parents demise, all the nitty gritty details. Her tutor told her in early on when she was taught all about the pureblood families. The 'It' families, the ones you don't associate yourself with, and the ones that were okay to talk too, but you had to be careful.

They made it to their compartment, the four of them sat with their chests already stored above them. Opal grabbed Astrid and placed her on her lap, she had already changed into her school robes which were absent of her house colors. Draco and his two cronies went off to change as Opal pet Astrid's soft fur until they returned. A few people came by, curious as to who she was, if she was the girl from the papers. Opal would introduce herself and make small talk with a few before Draco came back.

"Green suits you Draco." Opal spoke as she looked out the window at the sprawling landscape.

Draco smiled as he looked at her. Her long toned legs were almost fully exposed, black heels adorned her feet as did knee high black socks. The pleated skirt rose up slightly when she had sat but, Astrid was lounging over the exposed areas hiding them. Her white skirt was fully buttoned up and her tie was perfectly done, the vest clung to her body. The black robe was pushed up behind her back, her graceful hands were visible as she clinked her impeccable nails together.

"Silver suits you Opal." Draco teased.

Opal eyed him before smirking, "Green and silver suit each other."

They looked at each other before he smirked back at her and she turned away to gaze back out at the disappearing landscape. Draco didn't know what to make of the comment, he still didn't know what to make of Opal. She molded herself to fit a situation perfectly and effortlessly. A talent he was still struggling with but he had noticed that she would step to his side when he felt like he was faltering.

"Oh Drakie Poo!" A shrill voice called out from behind the compartment door. Opal's slowly looked over to an annoyed Draco, Crabbe and Goyle who were sleeping, and a pug faced girl with short black hair who threw herself onto Draco's lap. Opal's brows raised looking at Draco for an explanation who shrugged guiltily.

"You have quite the fan group Draco," Opal said eyeing the girl pitifully, "you poor girl."

The girl's face scrunched up angrily sitting up in Draco's lap, "who is she Drakie Poo?"

"I am Opal Welkin and who might you be?" Opal spoke up before Draco could answer.

The girl glared at her, "Pansy Parkinson! You should know who I am!"

Draco shifted uncomfortably and pushed Pansy to stand up, he would not be at the end of one of Opal's spells.

Opal smiled at Draco's actions, seeing the displeasure on Pansy's face before she spoke, "I would be careful what your next words are Ms. Parkinson. It would not bode well for you if you decide to forgo your manners in an attempt to look like something you are not."

Pansy's eyes widened before she whipped out her wand, "you bitch! How dare you threaten me."

Opal sighed passing Draco Astrid before standing up and taking out her own wand from the pocket of her robe, "I would highly advise against this but, if you are sure you want to do this."

" _Flipendo!"_ Pansy yelled out.

" _Protego._ " Opal whispered making a shield to bounce back Pansy's jinx. The girl was flung out of their compartment and Opal shot a spell out to close it behind her and made the blinds shoot down and close.

Opal sat back down, sticking her wand back in her pocket and took Astrid back. Opal placed her legs on Draco's lap as the two boys snored in unison on the other seats in front of them.

Opal grabbed a magazine from a bag, "I'm quite sure she will no longer be a problem Draco."

Draco shook his head before laughing, "that was fantastic Opal."

"I didn't hurt her, she was flung into someone outside who was peeping in on our conversation," she shrugged flipping through the magazine aimlessly.

* * *

They boarded the carriages as Opal admired the large stone castle before her that she would be calling home for the next couple of months until she left for holiday. Opal, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, along with Pansy and a girl named Astoria were seated in the carriage. Opal wasn't the least bit fazed by the 'horseless' carriages that were currently leading them up a very bumpy, winding path up to the castle entrance. She was thankful for the covering over the carriage for a storm had come upon them on their arrival. She however did not envy those to her left who were in small little boats.

Draco followed her gaze, "those are the first years, it's a wretched boat ride. With or without the rain."

Opal shrugged as her eyes lit up in contrast to the lightning striking some far off land. Thunder drummed throughout the sky as they pulled up to the giant oak doors at the front of the castle. Opal cast a quick spell to create an umbrella from her wand that was large enough to shield only herself from the rain. Draco rolled his eyes and huffed at her.

"You seem to have lost your manners Opal." He sneered causing Opal to roll her eyes.

"At least I had some." She replied wittily.

Hiking up his robes to cover his head, Draco grabbed Opal's arm to lead her inside leaving the rest of their party behind to face the rain. He guided her throughout the large main hall and up several flights of stairs and confusing hallways til they met up with a stone gargoyle at the end of one hallway.

Draco gestured for Opal to move in front of them, "tell it the password."

"Lemon drops," her eyes widened as the gargoyle moved out of the small jut in the wall, revealing a hidden staircase. "What a wonderful surprise."

Rolling his eyes he went up the stairs acting as a guide, "you're in for a real surprise then with this castle."

Opal smiled broadly as they moved up the stairs. The stairs seemed to stretch for what felt like miles, her patience seemed to have disappeared as each step descended behind them. Nerves were filling her stomach and Opal made a move to grasp Draco's hand who squeezed it reassuringly before they made it to the landing in front of a door. Draco knocked and waited til a soft old voice told them to enter.

Two figures stood in the large office that was filled with strange contraptions and more importantly a phoenix which lay stationed on the desk. It appeared to be in the younger age of its current lifecycle. There was an older man with half-moon spectacles, long gray hair and beard, with rather odd green robes that had stars and moons embroidered on it. He wore a smile with a odd twinkle in his eyes. A stern older woman stood beside him holding a worn brown pointed hat. Her face was severe with a hint of motherly affection, her hair was in a tight bun hidden beneath the confines of the black pointed hat she wore.

"Ah Miss Welkin it is a pleasure to have you! I'm your Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore and this is your Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall." The man who was Professor Dumbledore spoke softly but his voice commanded the attention of everyone within a hearing distance.

Opal stepped forward, "I am excited to be… attending, Headmaster. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

McGonagall nodded before gesturing to a stool beside her, "we are on a schedule dear, we would love to continue the pleasantries but we have a school to run."

Nodding Opal hurried along to the stool and sat in it facing Draco who was leaning against the doorway, sending a reassuring nod her way. However, Opal saw a look in his was a test to see if she would continue being part of his life depending on what house she would placed in. Opal didn't enjoy the thought of what would happen if she was placed in an unworthy house.

A weight was placed on her head and she felt the hat spring to life.

"AHHhhh, another Welkin beneath my head!" The hat was loud and confident in it's words. It was odd, she had read briefly about the founding of the hat and the school itself but, being underneath such a magical object was a rather odd feeling.

"My father graduated from here, he was a Slytherin." Opal told the hat.

The hat huffed, "he was such a strange boy but, you my dear are something of a riddle. Now, where do I place you?"

Opal stilled waiting for his verdict on her future, "so much rides on my decision… Your future hangs in the balance just like your peers Opal Welkin."

"You don't trust easily, only a sacred few know of your true self. You radiate power and leadership comes naturally to you. You're loyal to those who earn your trust and defend them swiftly. You are brilliant and capable of making a difference in the years ahead." The hat riddled off it's thoughts as Draco tapped his fingers on his arm as he watched Opal's stoic mask slip effortlessly onto her face.

"You would do well in either Slytherin or Gryffindor, two paths for your future. A difficult or an easy path lays ahead for you Opal Welkin." Opal's face kept the stoic mask even though shock coursed through her body. What a rather cliche thing to do to her, the new girl being brought a stupid prophecy about her future.

" **SLYTHERIN!** "

* * *

They stood side by side as Opal looked over her newly labeled robes that showed the Slytherin emblem and her new house colors. Draco smiled appreciatively at the colors that she was proudly displaying, he was confident that she would maintain the same confidence when he opened the doors and escorted them to their table with his group.

"I'm ready Draco."

With that Draco pushed open the doors which resulted in the Great Hall to fall into silence. Draco paused watching the hidden wonder in her eyes as she looked over the hall, the hanging candles and the large student body, the odd set up of teachers on the front table. Draco noticed that the first years had not yet made it to the Great Hall. He pulled her alongside him, sliding an arm around her slim waist as her heels clicked softly against the stone floor as they walked over to the Slytherin table. They sat by the same group with a few extra boys and two girls.

Dumbledore stood behind the podium before he spoke, "I would like to introduce the newest fourth year Opal Welkin and congratulate her for being sorted in Slytherin!"

Two table erupted in applause, the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Opal sensed the trepidatory stares from the other houses, no doubt word of what happened on the train had circled around.

"Opal meet Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass you had met her younger sister back on the train with Parkinson." Draco introduced her to the other people on the table, they greeted her energetically.

Daphne was a rather pretty girl and spoke to her first, "you'll be sharing a room with me, Pansy, and Millicent."

Opal nodded before turning her attention completely to Draco, patting down a stray hair on his head. It wasn't long before a group of first years descended down upon the great hall. They were soaking wet and frazzled with nerves, McGonagall led them through the hall and placed the same brown stool in front of them along with the same brown hat she had worn moments before. Then with a slight hint of silence the brim of the hat opened in song:

 _A thousand years or more ago,_

 _When I was newly sown,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own House, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favorites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

' _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!_

Applause rung throughout the hall once the song came to a close, but Draco's focus was on Opal whose face was hanging on every word from the hat's mouth. A smirk worked it's way onto his face as the delight moved into Opal's eyes. He could almost see the mental notes she was taking, it was such a Ravenclaw thing to do, but there were worse qualities a person could have. Opal had clapped loudly once it had finished and had given Draco a surprisingly warm smile that stunned him. He didn't know what quite to do besides clap alongside his housemates.

"You didn't tell me the thing sung Draco! I thought it only talked and nitpicked your personality." Opal said raising a brow waiting for an answer.

Draco shrugged, "you never asked and you should have read it in _Hogwarts A History_."

"I skimmed through all the books and made notes on what caught my eye." Opal murmured before she watched McGonagall unroll a rather large scroll of parchment.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," Professor McGonagall spoke to the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

They watched a boy walk forward who was obviously nervous based on the trembling, he picked up the hat, placed it on his head, and promptly sat down on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. The boy booked it off the seat and off to the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

They stood up and cheered, clapped, and hollered as the boy made his way to his new family. Opal felt rather ecstatic about the whole thing, joy was on everyone's faces as they gained a new member instead of losing them to another table. Another person that was as liked minded as them.

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Caldwell, Owen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

Up walked a small boy who staggered beneath the weight of a large moleskin coat that was obviously not his, but the new (half-giant as Opal deduced on sight) large man who walked in who was wearing a simple set of clothes. He walked in through a door by the teachers' table and shuffled along towards his seat. He had long, wild, black hair and beard. Opal shifted her attention from the scrawny boy to the man.

"Who is that?" Opal asked quietly leaning to Theodore Nott who sat beside her. He was a rather attractive tall boy, with slight brown eyes and a rather quiet nature.

"That's Hagrid, technically he's the groundskeeper of Hogwarts, but he's also our Care of Magical Creatures professor." Theodore answered before wincing as the Gryffindor table exploded in applause, "he also favorites the golden trio of Gryffindor, he thinks they can do no wrong." Opal smirked eyeing the exact trio who were giddy at the new member of their house.

Draco grunted, "he nearly got me killed last year."

"How?" Opal asked slightly taken aback.

Glaring at Hagrid he answered, "stupid Hippogriff bit me."

Opal almost burst into laughter, "you are such a drama queen Draco, surely you joke! That could not have been the incident."

The look he gave her shut her up instantly before she exploded in laughter, she could hardly hold herself together, but thankfully she managed to shut herself up as the applause came to an end from some other table.

"Shut it Opal," Draco glared at her but she shrugged in response.

"Pritchard, Graham!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Quirke, Orla!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Whitby, Kevin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Thankfully for the school that had been the last name called, it had signalled the end of the sorting and Professor McGonagall picked up the stool and hat to carry them away.

"It's about time, I'm starving!" Goyle coursed beside Crabbe who shared the same sentiment.

Draco rolled his eyes, "bloody hell you two," he mumbled beneath his breath.

Professor Dumbledore got up from his seat. He was smiling at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing throughout the Hall. " _Tuck in_."

A large array of food sprouted onto the table right before Opal's eyes. Her brows rose in admiration at the magic as well as the delightful, but overwhelming smell of the food before her. There were several dishes to accommodate a rather large audience of people's tastes. Opal grabbed a small stack of crackers, a small bowl of caviar, along with a scoop of spinach with a raspberry vinaigrette with grilled chicken slices.

Several people eyed her rather odd plate of food, but she merely shrugged them away before turning to her new group of what she guessed she could call friends, "who are the teachers?"

Draco answered first, "the tiny one is Professor Flitwick, he's the Charms teacher and Ravenclaw's Head of House."

Theodore answered next, "the one next to him," he gestured at the rather plump lady with a brown hat with flyaway gray hair, "is Professor Sprout, she teaches Herbology and is the Hufflepuff's Head of House."

Blaise chimed in next, "and she's talking to Professor Sinistra who teaches Astrology."

Crabbe and Goyle could barely say anything over the copious amounts of food in their mouths, so Millicent answered for them, "who is sitting next to our Head of House, Professor Snape who teaches Potions."

Pansey refused to speak a word as did Astoria, Daphne rolled her eyes at the two of them, "Professor McGonagall is the Gryffindor's Head of House and is also the Transfiguration Professor, she also happens to be a cat animagus."

Draco scanned the table for a moment, "a few aren't here it seems, Professor Bins is a ghost who teaches History and it seems like the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has yet to claim their seat."

Opal nodded finishing up the food on her plate, as did everyone else. Rain was still pattering away at the window as thunder continued it's mighty chorus with the flashes of lightning. The ceiling took on a rather stormy turn, as the golden plates before them cleaned off the first course and took on puddings next. Which Opal thumbed her nose at because she hated the taste of any pudding. Within a few moments those too had left the glittering plates. Dumbledore rose once again ceasing the chatter of students and letting nature's song ring through the hall.

"So!" Dumbledore said, smiling around at all of them. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos,Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouthed twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Groans of disapproval echoed in the chamber. A glimmer of disappointment was in Opal's eyes before Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this at Hogwarts-"

Before he could speak much further, there was a deafening clap of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood shrouded in the shadows of the doorway, leaning on a long staff, accompanied by a large black traveling cloak. Every head swiveled to eye the intruder, who was suddenly brightly illuminated by the flash of lightning from the ceiling. He removed his hood, shaking out a long mane of tangled, dark gray hair, then began to limp up to the teachers' table.

His staff made a _thump_ with every step down the walkway. He made his way up to the table and to Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning exposed an all too familiar face to Opal and Draco.

Mad Eye Moody was there before them, many students were shocked by the oddness of his face. The weathered face accompanied by the beady black eye and the other was mechanical that was bright blue. That eye was unhindered by an eyelid and was going to and fro about the room, left, right, diagonal, it followed no distinguishable pattern. During Opal's deducement he had introduced himself to Dumbledore and had taken a seat in the last open seat.

"What an interesting development Draco." Opal spoke lowly.

Draco looked at her, "father didn't tell me about this."

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly. "Professor Moody."

No student clapped at his introduction, only Dumbledore and Hagrid made the effort to applaud, to which the sound bounced off the silent walls of the Great Hall and they stop shortly thereafter. Opal took note of the way he dismissed the pumpkin juice before him in favor of the hip flask, which seemed to not hold the greatest taste.

"Drinking on the job already? He'll need it, that position is cursed." Theodore spoke lowly to those around them.

Opal shook her head, "I doubt that it's alcohol Theodore. I thi-"

Dumbledore cleared his throat stopping Opal before she could finish.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling out at the students who paid him little attention, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" A very loud voice from over in the Gryffindor area that seemed to have came from a set of red headed twins, Fred and George Weasley whom she had seen for a faint second at the Top Box.

Tension broke then as most of the students laughed, even Dumbledore chuckled.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat rather loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time… no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"He's finally lost it," Draco spoke, "with our luck Potter will be in it."

Opal groaned and rolled her eyes, "Draco that's if he is even allowed to be in it."

"Why wouldn't he? With his record he could do anything against the law and get away with it!" Blaise argued her statement to which she raised her hands up in surrender.

"I'm on our side Blaise." Opal said before Dumbledore spoke again

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own Department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

Opal smiled watching the delighted faces of those less fortunate, it was allowance money for some of the students in the room, students like her. Monthly allowance. It was almost a shock to see them total the amount in their heads. Opal wasn't exactly allowed around those less fortunate than her, except for when she went about at the zoo. She would occasionally see them, but ticket prices were steeper than other zoos. It was a rare occasion to see them.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only student who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" Dumbledore was forced to raise his voice over the roars of outrage, even Opal was disappointed about not being able to participate - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them the Hogwarts champion." His blue eyes twinkled as they scanned over Gryffindor's table and even looked directly into her eyes. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Opal stood alongside Draco, taking his arm as they began their way down into the dungeons to where the Slytherin common room resided. Goosebumps rose on her arms as they descended because of the chilly draft of the castle walls from the neighboring lake that Draco told her could be seen in the windows of their common room. Which was what she was most happy about seeing at Hogwarts and Care of Magical Creatures.

They all stopped in front of a slab of concrete in front of the wall, Opal eyed it curiously before turning to Draco who merely shrugged his shoulders, "you have to speak the password before you enter and it changes on occasion." He paused, "don't forget it Opal, it'll be written on a board in the common room."

"Fireball." Nott said from behind her, the slab slowly dislodged itself and out sprung a simple dark oak door that swung open allowing the green light of the Black lake to trickle in.

Opal stepped forward, as did several of the first years, in wonder. The water bathed the room in green, despite the effort of the fireplace and candles.

"Now get out of here you gits." Draco said coming up behind Opal who had moved in front of one of the large windows.

Opal rolled her eyes watching everyone leave the common room beside the two of them, "you didn't have to do that Draco."

He shrugged, "I wanted you to have a full view of the room and the lake," he gestured out to the rippling water.

Feigning a gasp she turned to him, "Draco doing something nice? Merlin the world is ending."

Draco huffed, "don't ruin it Opal."

Opal smiled softly before turning to the window, the moon wasn't bright enough that night to see the depths of the lake. She made a mental note to come down here during a free period to see all the creatures that lurked in its depths. A part of her was grateful for Draco making all of her housemates leave, but the first years should of been allowed to marvel in wonder and curiosity like she was doing.

Draco came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and settling his head on her shoulder. Opal draped her arms over his and leaned back against him. It was a nice moment, one of the many moments that would lead to a much bigger moment in their future that was scary, but worth it for the two of them. This was one of the last days that would be normal for the two of them, they would have a few more, but Opal being at Hogwarts would change everything as they knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

 _This week's fantastical beast is…_

 _BASILISK_

 _Classification: XXXXX_

 _Known wizard killer, debut in Chamber of Secrets, they are controlled by Parselmouths._

* * *

 **Opal's alarm was none other than Astrid, her rhythmic pawing on her stomach made her want to retch in the early hours of the morning that any growing teenager despises. Groaning, she pushed Astrid off onto the empty space next to her. Slowly she peeled off the layers of bedding and slipped on a silk white robe with matching slippers. Grabbing Astrid's bowl, she filled it with her cat food and placed a few treats in it as well. As a precaution she put a refilling charm on it and the water dish just in case Astrid got too greedy or the other cats in the girl's dormitory wanted some food and water.**

She grabbed her bag of toiletries and headed towards the girls bathroom, greeting some of the girls on the way over. Opal took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and pulled on her school uniform. Taking out her makeup bag, she took a spot by the mirror right by Astoria who was filling in her slim brows.

"Good morning Astoria." Opal spoke applying liner to her eyes.

Astoria's eyes flickered over to her briefly, "Morning Opal, how was my younger sister?"

She shrugged, "wouldn't know, had a silencing charm placed on my bed."

"Good, you didn't miss out on much besides Bulstrode snoring." Pansy spoke up coming to sit beside them.

"SHUT UP PARKINSON!" Shouted Millicent from her shower stall.

The group laughed as they finished applying their makeup, some better than others. The three left the bathroom and back up to their room grabbing their school books from their beds, Astoria to a different room. Opal grabbed a white buckle backpack and slipped all of her school supplies for the day.

* * *

Draco stood next to fireplace in the common room, waiting for Opal to come down. Nott and Blaise sat next to each other on the couch, their uniforms were just as impeccable as his. Crabbe and Goyle had already made their way to the Great Hall to eat as much as they could before class as well as to stuff food into their robes to tide them over till lunch.

"So mate, you gonna tell us about Opal? Is she free or something? Mum's trying to find me a match and let me tell you, she's a fine match. How did you manage around that? Come o-"

Draco glared heatedly at Blaise, "Zabini, I would highly recommend you shut your mouth."

Blaise groaned, "you always get the good ones."

Nott rolled his eyes, "no mate, you just have poor choices."

Draco chuckled before turning back to the fire, insecurity ran through his mind. What if Opal wanted someone else and got her parents to change her arrangement? His family would be ashamed for losing a marriage with a Welkin. They had until they were sixteen to have an actual engagement as well as a party, both of their mothers would kill them if they didn't, and then they would marry after they graduated, much like both of their parents had. His mind still raced at the thought that she would see him as a good match and she would leave him for one of his close mates like Zabini or Nott.

A light series of taps made him turn around to see the slim figure of Opal coming down the stairs, Astrid hot on her heels. Both walked with a grace and sense of superiority that was common with the upper class Slytherins.

She was stunning to say the least, his hormonal brain could barely work out a string of words to describe the way she looked. He managed to keep his mouth closed, unlike Blaise who was letting a string of drool leave the corner of his mouth. Green and silver never looked so good on someone, besides him of course, every inch of her body radiated Welkin beauty and power.

Her long pale legs moved towards him, his eyes travelled from the small black heels up to the knee-high green and silver socks, to the black pleated skirt with two thin stripes of green and silver. Next they were drawn to her buttoned blazer with the slytherin crest that was slightly distorted thanks to her growing bosom, her sweater vest with the same colors of her uniform peaked out, as well as her white collared button up and tie. Her robe flowed behind her and was unbuttoned to see the clothing beneath. Her necklace sat delicately on the base of her throat, moving slightly as she drew in air. Her curls seemed to be more dense than usual, but were impeccably placed away from her face.

Blood rushed through him as he saw her pert, full, rosy lips that were slightly parted and glossy. Her tongue darted out before she bit her lip unconsciously and put on her normal smile. Clenching his jaw he looked into her brilliant pink eyes that were lined to make them seem rounder, almost like a doll.

Recovering was a struggle before he plastered a smirk on his face, "looking stunning as always Opal."

Surprisingly to Opal she blushed, "the same goes for you Draco, no wonder you have a group of fangirls. You should have heard the first years in the bathroom."

"This is not fair." Blaise said crossing his arms grumpily while Nott laughed beside him.

Draco rolled his eyes, "can it Zabini."

Opal paid them no mind before scratching Astrid on her head as the cat went to curl up by the fire. Opal walked up to Draco, her heels made them out to be closer in height than what was true. She grabbed his arm and the two strode out with their pousse following behind them. The Lords and Ladies of the court following their Prince and Princess, much like in the past with Lucius and Narcissa during their years in school.

They walked in the Great Hall that was filled with nervous chatter and the scraping of silverware against the porcelain plates. The group sat down, Daphne walked in later than the rest and took a seat near her sister. Opal grabbed two slices of buttered toast as well as a bowl of oatmeal with strawberries and blueberries. She poured both Draco's cup and her own with orange juice. He mumbled his own thanks before launching into a conversation with Zabini about some after hours Quidditch matches and how they should get the Ravenclaws to join in on it.

Rustling was heard from above them as a hundred owls came swooping down through the windows and onto their respective owners table. Dropping off an arrangement of papers and care packages. Draco's own owl swooped down to deliver a copious amount of sweets as well as a letter addressed to Opal. He passed her the letter as well as one of his peppermint patty that he knew was her favorite.

She popped open her family seal and pulled out the piece of parchment:

 _Opal,_

 _The house is far quieter than usual, even the beasts at the zoo are sulking from the lack of your presence. Mother and father have thrown themselves into their work now that you are gone. When I last visited, I only saw them at dinner times. Mother has been at the zoo and father is off in meetings with the American Minister of Magic and a few figures I have not seen at the house before._

 _I hope Hogwarts is treating you alright. If anyone gives you a hassle just send me a letter and I'll be there as soon as possible. Tell Draco I said hello and that if he lays a hand on you he better chop it off before I get there. I'll be seeing you soon little jewel, probably around the end of October. Viktor will be there before I am which is unfair._

 _All of my brotherly love,_

 _Prop._

Opal loved her brother dearly, they pranked each other often, but the age difference meant that they never exactly grew up together. He took care of her when their parents were too busy and even took her out on excursions. Prospero taught her most of the ropes in the zoo to the point where she could run the entire thing on her own.

"Prospero says hello, Draco." Opal said taking a bite from the peppermint patty, relishing in the cold tundra that was now her mouth.

Draco nodded taking a drink of juice, "when will he be here?"

She shrugged, "he said towards the end of October, probably after the schools arrive."

Packing up at the ding of the bell and the pair walked to their first class which happened to be Charms. Professor Flitwick nearly had a heart attack seeing how advanced Opal was already, but she managed not to have be in a separate class by faking bad charms. Draco rolled his own eyes watching her fake out a charm. His arm resting behind her chair.

Leaning over he whispered in her ear, "you flung Parkinson out of our cabin on the train and now you can't even summon your textbook?"

Shrugging she leaned over to his ear, "it's an easy O, Draco. Work smarter, not harder."

"Do you have something to share with the class Miss Welkin?" Professor Flitwick spoke after seeing her pull away from his ear.

"No Professor, I'm sorry for the interruption."

The rest of class was just as boring for Opal as it was for Draco and the majority of the other Slytherins and Ravenclaws. The all nearly ran into each other as the bell rang for second period to start. Opal stretched once they exited the classroom and Draco grabbed onto her waist and pulled her out the castle meeting up with a few others, such as Crabbe and Goyle.

"How are your heels not sinking into the grass?" Astoria asked coming up beside her and Draco.

Smirking she pulled out her wand from her robes, "a simple protection charm." Astoria nodded before looking down at her black oxfords and walked back to Pansy.

Opal saw the sloping hut that Draco had told her about earlier that signaled where their class was held, which happened to be led by a rather tall debatable human and was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The Gryffindor's managed to have already taken their place near Professor Hagrid, specifically the golden trio. They seemed to be examining… _Blast-Ended Skrewts?_ She grimaced both outwardly and inwardly.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid rather proudly, "so ye'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves!"

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" Draco's cold voice spoke out beside her.

Eyes were now on the group of Slytherins, most wearing smirks or chuckling at Draco's words. Opal willed herself not to roll her eyes as she examined the group before her. Hagrid seemed at a loss for words which fueled Draco.

"I mean, what do they _do_?" asked Draco. "What is the _point_ of them?"

Opal nodded, there wasn't really any reason of having such creatures. Their butts blasted off and could deal some serious damage to a student who wasn't pay attention or had no idea how to handle them properly. Hagrid opened his mouth, trying to formulate an answer, then he said roughly, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer - I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake - just try 'em out with a bit of each."

The group moved forwards to a couple of the crates. Opal pulled out a set of dragon hide gloves, that went up to her elbows, passing Draco a pair as well before Opal reached in grabbing one of the Skrewts. "Interesting…" Opal mumbled to herself.

" _Ouch!_ " yelled one of the Gryffindor boys, "It got me!"

Hagrid hurried over to the boy, looking worried.

"It's end exploded!" he said angrily, showing off a burn on his hand.

Turning her focus to the Skrewt in her hands that seemed to be trying to anchor its suckers onto her arm. Thankfully she wore her gloves. What appeared to be the end of Skrewt exploded back into the crate, Opal set the thing back down inside it and swabbed up a piece of the goo and carefully examined it, but could come up with nothing spectacular about the creature. Draco's voice pulled her from her own thoughts.

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," he said sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once."

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," snapped Hermione. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

Sighing deeply Opal took of her gloves and stood up straight, "They are nuisances and safety hazards, I fail to see how exactly this is part of our curriculum for the year Professor." Hagrid looked at her wide eyed and the grins fell off of Harry and Ron's faces, Hermione looked enraged.

"As for you Hermione, you being the supposed brilliant _witch_ that you are, I would have assumed that you already knew that it was illegal to have a dragon for a pet without the proper arrangements and license. Dragons also make for excellent guards, all of the Gringotts banks have dragons. You can actually learn the value of a dragon, not these Blast-Ended Skrewts. Professor, my father, Barnabas Welkin, could help you find suitable replacements that fit the curriculum."

The Slytherins had a hard time stifling their glee at Opal's words. Draco stood proudly beside her sending a look to the trio and Hagrid that spoke volumes. Hermione stepped closer to Opal, her wand pulled out in Opal's direction to which she merely raised a brow to.

"Go ahead Miss Granger," Opal moved forward a menacing glint in her eyes, "we'll see who ends up on the ground first." Harry and Ron came up to pull Hermione away as Draco came up to stand beside her.

"Stand down Opal, my father would have my hide if you got detention on the first day for sending a student to Madam Pomfrey." Draco whispered in her ear before taking her back to the group where they finished doing their assigned tasks until it was time for lunch.

* * *

 **Opal sighed next to a joyful Draco who was striding to the Great Hall, the** ** _Daily Prophet_** **secured under his arm as his other held Opal who wore her signature smile and blank eyes. Opal was ready to grab some food and go take a nap in the peace that was her dorm room during her free period. Yet, there was the nagging feeling that she would not get that well deserved nap today or even food for lunch.**

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" The trio turned from the doors along with a long queue of people waiting to get into the Great Hall.

"What?" Ron said shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" Draco said brandishing his copy from under his arm. He spoke loudly so that everyone in the line could hear every word he spoke, "Listen to this!

 **FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, _writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Draco looked up as Opal wore a smirk watching his words captivate the large group.

"Imagine them not even getting his name his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowned. Draco straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer _Daily Prophet_ questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Draco, flipping the paper over and holding it up for everyone to see. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone stared at him, as Opal pulled out her wand secretly and getting into the proper stance in case something went wrong, her reflexes were faster than Draco's.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon Ron…."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" Draco sneered. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?" Opal stared flabbergasted at Draco, his words would kill him one day.

"You know _your_ mother, Malfoy?" said Harry - both he and Hermione were currently trying to hold back their flaming ginger friend. "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Opal saw his face tinge pink.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then." said Harry, turning away.

Draco whipped out his wand, BANG!

Several people screamed, Harry reached for his wand, and Opal swiveled around feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, a second BANG.

"PROTEGO!" Opal shouted standing in near perfect stance, casting a shield primarily around her and Draco.

Opal's eyes locked onto Professor Moody's. The Entrance Hall was deathly quiet, all watched with wide eyes at the new girl and new professor. Moody hobbled down the stairs and a few inches shy of her shield. His wand still projecting the same transfiguration spell.

"Are you okay Harry?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"He missed." Harry said from behind her back. Draco had his own wand tucked back away and was currently facing Moody. He wore a smug face under the protection of Opal's defensive spell.

Moody nodded, "you're lucky boy that she knows a good spell."

Opal huffed, "I'll take that as a compliment Professor."

"You have the same attitude as your father," Moody said. "Apple never falls far from the tree."

"I'd lower your wand Professor, wouldn't want to get fired. Between the drink in your flask and using spells on students." Opal said, a slim brow raising in defiance.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the stairs, her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody lowering his own wand. Opal kept her own up with her spell still casted. The opals in her wand giving off a faint glow.

"What-what were you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes raking over the shield encasing both Opal and Draco.

"Tried to teach a lesson." said Moody.

"Teach - Moody, _did you try a spell on a student_?" Shrieked McGonagall, dropping her books.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall.

"Moody, we _never_ use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall weakly. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring now at Draco with one eye with great dislike, while his mechanical one was still trained on Opal.

"Now, Miss Welkin would you kindly lower your shield to let Mr. Malfoy out?" Professor McGonagall said tiredly.

Opal's eyes flickered to the tired older woman and relaxed her stance, bringing down her wand to cancel the shield, "of course, Professor." She stepped to the side to allow Draco to pass her muttering under his breath, but spoke loud enough to let the words "my father" be heard within the quiet hall.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody, coming close to Draco. "Well, I know your father of old, boy…. You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son… you tell him that from me… Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Draco resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape… Come on, you…"

And he seized Draco's upper arm and dragged him down to the dungeons. Draco glanced back to Opal and she gave him a nod.

A promise was made between the two of them at that moment. The nod, the shield spell. They had each other's backs now, it was them against everyone else who thought they knew anything about them.

Professor McGonagall waived her wand to get her books back into her arms and walked up to where Opal was still staring after Draco. The rest of the Hall had cleared out beside the two of them.

"That was a very powerful defensive spell, Miss Welkin."

Opal looked up to the woman, slowly peeling her eyes off the empty hall, "thank you Professor."

"If only we still had dueling club, you would have made an excellent addition." McGonagall said smiling softly.

Opal smiled, "or if I was seventeen, then I could have entered to win the cup for Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "that you would have. Now, off to lunch."

Opal ate quietly within their group of friends, a headache slowly brewing behind her eyes as dozens gazed at her. Not even one of her own friends spoke to her, it didn't really bother her. Today was not what was planned for her first day, what she wanted to do now was go take a nap, do her homework, and then stare out the window at the grindylows, giant squid, and try her best to see what merpeople resided in the Black lake. Slowly she munched away at a pesto pizza slice with mozzarella slices before getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

"I wouldn't too much about him, Opal. Moody can't mess with him and he's a favorite of Snape." Nott said rushing up next to her and slinging an arm around her shoulder.

Opal sighed, "I'm not worried about him Theo, he can take care of himself. I'm worried about Professor Moody."

Nott looked at her oddly, "I think everyone but the golden trio are worried about Professor Moody."

Shaking her head, she stopped and swung around to look at him, "that's the thing, Moody is meant to be this superstitious man who jumps at shadows and remains vigilant. So, why would he be drinking on the job or at any hour?"

"Maybe he took a potion Opal or…. maybe you're just thinking way too much about something small." Nott said, rubbing the back of his head.

Opal groaned, "10 galleons that I'm right, Theo."

Extending his hand to shake, he nodded, "deal Opal, but don't gamble away all your parent's money on losing bets."

Shaking his hand, she smirked, "I'm making an investment, now come on before we're late to Professor Binn's class. I want to take a nap before dinner tonight."

* * *

 **Draco returned some time later to find Opal in the common room passed out, her homework laid out before her that was neatly done. Her handwriting was perfect besides a few stray marks she probably made in an effort to stay awake. He had organized Snape's potion and ingredient closet instead of attending dinner and had to grab something from the kitchens.**

 _Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them_ was opened across the arm of the chair. He grabbed it, flipping through the well worn pages flipping open little pieces of parchment that held diagrams and notes of the various species in the book as well as several red inked notes contradicting what Newt Scamander had written. He smirked reading them because he could hear her bell like voice saying them as her hand viciously wrote out what was right. One page in particular was charmed heavily, he could tell because of how heavy that page was and the lack of notes. _Basilisks_ was the title, an odd sense of Deja-vu creeped onto his mind thinking back to his second year here. However, he felt compelled to closed the book and did so, his mind began to feel fuzzy. As soon as he did close the book, his mind cleared up and dared not venture back onto that page without Opal awake to guide him through it.

Draco and Opal had met once before she came to live with him at the mansion. He had came when he was very young to visit their zoo because they had opened a new exhibit and their fathers wanted to meet up again and handle some business. Their mothers had let the two roam free because the zoo was closed so only the seven of them were there. Prospero was always two steps behind them to make sure his younger sister was safe from harm. They were five and he had just turned eleven and instead of inviting his friends over he opted to watch out for his sister.

Neither Draco or Opal could remember much about that day, some faint memories of laughter and their sneakers pounding on the brick roads, sun rays coming through dense flora. Nevertheless, they were happy memories all the same.

Carefully Draco picked up her work placing it in her bag. Making sure not to fold or tear her parchment. The common room was vacant beside the two of them, everyone else was either in their rooms, on a late night escapade in the dark corners of the castle, or in the library.

Gently he shook her shoulder, crouching down to her eye level. "C'mon Opal time to get you upstairs."

Blearily her eyes opened, staring at him deliriously she nodded at his words. He helped her off the sofa and up the stairs cautiously, afraid the stairs would disappear into slides and sweep them both away. Thankfully they made it to her dorm room to which she stared at hearing the cackle of Pansy and the scratching of quill against parchment.

"Goodnight Opal."

"Goodnight Draco." Kissing his cheek, she went into the room.

Draco stood stock still before collapsing against the new slide beneath him, sending him down onto his arse against the dark oak wood of the common room. Rubbing his butt he glared at the girls dormitory stairs before climbing up his own to his own room. Faintly he thought about the kiss on the cheek and the cute way her hair bounced off her nose from the air as she slept soundly.

* * *

 **Lucius stood by the fireplace staring at the smoldering wood. A glass of firewhiskey was being swirled around in his hand, while the other clutched the mantel. Narcissa was away with Idalia while Barnabas was currently staring at him from one of the fine leather seats in his private sitting room.**

Barnabas adjusted his silken black tie before clearing his throat, "he won't fail on his mission, we already have one placed inside the school."

"Yes, but it jeopardizes Draco's safety within the school." Lucius said voicing his own worries on their predicament.

"Yes it does, but Opal will keep him safe we already know of that much." Barnabas said taking a sip of his own firewhiskey. His leg propped up on the other.

Lucius turned to stare at him, "maybe you should have waited before sending him out."

"And disobey the Dark Lord's direct order? I have a family as well Lucius that needs protecting," he replied not having the heart to glare at his closest friend.

Lucius sighed before taking a seat across from him, "make sure he does his job right this time Barnabas."

"Things will take a turn for the better at the end of the school year Lucius." Barnabas said raising his glass.

Lucius nodded raising his own, "to a newer, better world."

* * *

 **Two days had passed relatively smoothly, Potions was excellent for both Draco and Opal since they were partners and had an affinity for the art already. Snape took well to Opal which wasn't that surprising since she was in fact a Slytherin and she was a capable student.**

Now was their first class with Professor Moody. The Slytherin's were rather quiet mostly because Opal woke up in a foul mood and with a headache which made Draco snappy as well. No one wanted to deal with two angry teenagers, especially other teenagers. Even the Gryffindors who were lined up early had refrained from saying anything upon noticing the aura of tense anger surrounding the group like a thick shroud.

The two groups bustled into the room taking their seats. Opal, Draco, and Nott claimed a group of seats near the right that was close to the door. The golden trio took their seats right by Moody's desk. Everyone pulled out a copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_. Soon, the distinctive clunking of Moody's heavy boots was heard from down the corridor, till he entered the room.

"You can put those away," he growled, going over to his desk and taking a seat, "those books. You won't need them."

They all moved to put their books in their bags before staring at Moody both expectantly and excitedly. Moody took out a piece of parchment and began to call out names. His normal eye stayed trained to the list of names while his other eye swiveled around to each student he called out.

"Right then," he said, when he finished calling out names. "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

A murmur erupted of consenting answers.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"What, aren't you staying?" That red headed weasel blurted out making Opal wince. After this she was going straight to Madam Pomfrey to get a drought.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago…. Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore…. One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

He gave a harsh laugh, another wince from Opal who was no longer sure if she could last the class period, and then he clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic. I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till them. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen?A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

The girl, Lavender Brown from what Draco said to her, jumped and blushed at the exclamation. She had been showing Parvati, whose twin was in Ravenclaw, her completed horoscope underneath their desk.

"So… do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by Wizarding law?"

Several hands rose cautiously into the air, including none other than Hermione and Ron. Moody pointed at Ron while keeping one eye trained on Lavender.

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one… Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father _would_ know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got up to his feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three black spiders were scuttling around inside it.

Reaching into the jar, he caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, " _Imperio!_ "

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a backflip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing - except Moody and Opal whose head was resting on the cold wood of the desk and groaning. Draco placed a hand on her back, gently rubbing circles near her shoulder blades, he chuckled quietly but shut up in an instant after receiving a glare from her as did Nott after he broke out in riotous laughter.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly, but Opal kept her head down.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself. throw itself down one of your throats…"

Draco moved his hand from her back to her chair, reclining back watching Moody continue his ramblings.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, to which he alluded to the grand time that Voldemort controlled the United Kingdom. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

The headache burst in her head causing her to clutch at the sides of her hair before sitting up quickly and nearly fall over as black spots invaded her vision. Her body felt like it was half full of water as felt her body swayed slightly internally. Draco grabbed her before she could manage to completely tip over her chair and onto the ground.

Moody took notice and walked up to their desk, his normal eye showed slight concern, "You alright Miss Welkin?"

"I need to see Madam Pomfrey Professor." Opal managed to croak out.

His other eye swiveled over to Draco, "do something good and take the poor girl to Pomfrey, Mister Malfoy."

He nodded quickly before helping Opal up and grabbing both of their things. "Nott make sure you copy everything. Opal will have throw a right fit if she doesn't have notes."

"Of course mate, just get her to Pomfrey." Nott said before returning his full attention to Moody who managed his way back up to the front of the room.

Draco managed to help her walk with a sense of pride outside of classroom before she nearly collapsed outside the recently shut door. "Stay with me Opal, let's get these shoes off and then we'll make it the rest of the way."

Opal nodded slightly, "do what you must."

He grabbed both of her black heeled shoes and placed them in her bag, which was surprisingly spacious due to the enlargement charm that was placed on the inside of it. The next problem was the stairs that they had to slowly and painstakingly make their way down.

Thirty minutes of stairs and then trudging across the school seemed like forever to the two of them. Draco glared at any student tha tried to come up and aid Opal as they made their way across. Opal paid little mind to anything as her stomach became queasy and her legs transformed into noodles that barely supported her weight as she leaned further into Draco to help her get to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey was an angel of a woman as she came bounding out the door of the Hospital Wing to help grab onto Opal and take her into the wing to place her on the bed.

"Oh you poor dear, you look dreadful." Pomfrey said placing several spells over her body to see what her ailment was.

Opal groaned and Draco winced, "she's had a headache for the past couple of days, today it worsened in Moody's class."

Madam Pomfrey stilled as her wand passed onto Opal's temples before she ushered Draco completely out of the wing. "Back to class Mister Malfoy, Miss Welkin needs her rest."

Draco scrutinized the woman. Her words were false as her eyes told a story of concern that there was something going on that she was refusing to tell him and he didn't like it at all. Instead of heading back he stayed near the courtyard that was by the wing as Pomfrey ordered two house elves to Snape and Dumbledore, which only furthered his concern.

Both figures came quickly swishing their way into the Wing to which they resided to stay for over an hour. Snape spotted him watching the doors and came up to him.

"Out of class Mister Malfoy." Snape drawled.

Draco stared up at him accustitorily, "is it more than just a headache?"

"Best get back to class Mister Malfoy or I'll be forced to deduct points or assign a detention." He answered.

Draco rolled his eyes before disappearing off down the hall and back up to Moody's room. Dumbledore came up to Snape who was staring contemplatively at the disappearing boy.

"She is here for a reason Severus." Dumbledore said before walking off, a familiar twinkle in his eye.

* * *

 **Opal woke awhile later to find her bag next to hospital bed, a table full sweets, and a sleeping Draco who was, what looked to be, in a very uncomfortable position. Her headache was completely gone, but she still felt very tired. Pomfrey came bustling out sensing the girl was finally awake.**

"After class, he and your group of friends came. Mister Malfoy refused to leave you alone." Pomfrey said with a knowing smile, "take this potion for your migraine, just a teaspoon, no more than that," she handed her a dark blue bottle with a small convenient teaspoon.

She shifted to sit against the bedpost, "worst migraine I've ever had."

Pomfrey chuckled uncomfortably, "well if it ever comes back just a teaspoon. If you run out just talk to Professor Snape, you're free to go back to your room after you wake Mister Malfoy."

Opal nodded as Pomfrey went back into her office and closed the door. Opal swished the fluid inside the blue bottle and shrugged. Carefully she ran her fingers through Draco's hair, separating the silky smooth strands. He groaned and slipped further down the chair, slowly he blinked open his eyes and tried to stifle a yawn.

Her eyes searched his brilliant gray eyes that were cloudy from sleep, "well hello there sleepy head. Enjoy your nap?"

Draco groaned, standing up to stretch before sitting on her bed, "yes it was quite nice, how was your nap?"

"Decent enough, my head doesn't hurt anymore." She said shrugging handing Draco the unlabeled bottle.

Biting his tongue before he answered her, he thought back to when Snape was elusive and Pomfrey was acting just as odd, "what did Madam Pomfrey say?"

"That is was just a migraine and if it comes back to only take _a teaspoon no more than that_." Opal tried her best at mimicking Pomfrey and her british accent was atrocious enough to make Draco laugh. Opal smiled seeing the glee in his eyes, it was a nice change from what he sports around in public. But, they could always be each other when it was simply the two of them.

"I might need some of that after what you just said." He teased before handing her back the bottle.

Opal snickered before getting up out of the bed on slightly less noodle like legs, " _c'mon chap we've got to go_." she continued on with her accent.

Draco groaned, "are you finished yet?" Bending down he helped but things in her bag before they walked out of the Hospital Wing and into the rest of the school.

The halls were quiet as dinner was already finished and students were going back to their common rooms as curfew was ticking closer. Their footsteps were the only sounds except the occasional student trying to not get caught by being out past curfew. Opal and Draco took their time, taking in the empty hallways and the sleeping paintings. Finally, they made it to the dungeons and into their common room where all their friends were waiting for them.

Opal was surrounded by hugs and stood still until they all pulled away, "thank you for your thoughts, but it was just a migraine."

"You had us worried there for a second." Astoria said before running her hand over Opal's face trying to check for a fever until Opal batted away her hand.

"I'm fine, I got a remedy if it ever comes back."

Everything went smoothly after that, Opal raced to catch up on her work and to make sure that Slytherin was gaining points and not losing them. Draco was never far behind Opal and Opal was never far behind Draco. After their first week and the days that followed, it was a rare occurrence to not see the two of them together, as well as their group of friends tailing them. A few saturdays were spent at Black Lake before days got too chilly for the water or for sunbathing. There were late night Quidditch games out at the pitch or sometimes even in the common room if some of the older students were up to moving the furniture out of the way and then move it back after a game was done.

* * *

" _You're talking while you're fast asleep  
As I walk slowly from your house  
Back in your room remain the words  
I wanna say to you, but couldn't leave my mouth…"_

 _-Pleaser by Wallows_

 **AN: The title of the book is based off a song by Wallows called Pleaser. Which kind of, sort of represents this first book. I wanted to come and say hello again after like a couple months to update y'all on how the next few months will go with updating this book!**

 **September: Two Updates**

 **October: One Update**

 **November: One Update**

 **December: Two Updates**

 **2018: One Update, unless otherwise stated within a chapter!**

 **Much Love,**

 **ElletaMarie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

 _This week's fantastical beast is….._

 _BILLYWIG_

 _Classification: XXX_

 _A competent wizard should cope. Those who have been stung by a Billywig suffer giddiness followed by levitation._

* * *

 **October was a rather dull month as students were waiting anxiously for the thirtieth, which was when the two foreign schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, would be arriving at Hogwarts. Days were becoming longer and chillier, layers were being put on and fires roared with a new ferocity. Relationships were formed, although they were never lasting, as they were ways to create warmth and to steal clothing. Elaborate fur robes, that still displayed the school crest, were broken out and being worn in the mornings until they were shrugged off by noon, unless a certain chill spread throughout the castle.**

The Great Hall had been decorated the night before the thirtieth, enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each representing a House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, green with a silver serpent for Slytherin, and yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff. Behind the teacher's table, hung the largest banner of them all with the Hogwarts crest: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.

"You will be able to eat at lunch, Theo." Opal spoke, taking a bite out of her oatmeal that held different fruits in it.

Theo looked at her, a bit of bacon hanging from his mouth, "how come you never get on Draco for doing the same things!"

"Draco use a napkin." She said pointedly before looking back at Nott with a raised brow, "happy now?"

"No," both boys muttered before eating normally after being berated several more times by Opal.

Rolling her eyes she finished her own meal and waited patiently for Draco to be finished so they could go up to class.

Draco wiped his mouth before getting up and offering a hand to his betrothed, who took it gently. He always noted the difference in their hands. Her's were soft and gentle,. his were more rough and larger, and were barely maintained. He blamed his broom for the roughness, even though he wore proper gloves callouses always formed on his palms. He assumed that this year they wouldn't be as bad since Quidditch was canceled due to the TriWizard Tournament was being held, but they played it in the common room or in the Ravenclaw common room.

"Took you long enough Mister Malfoy." Opal said, annoyed at his slowness of the morning.

Draco rolled his eyes taking the two of them out of the Great Hall and down to their class, "well Miss Welkin, I'm merely preserving my energy."

"For what, Drakie poo?" Pansy Parkinson said coming up behind the two in the middle of a nearly vacant hallway, but any remaining loitering students vanished seeing Opal's eye twitch at Pansy's use of her annoying voice that was trying to be cute with someone far out of her league.

Opal tolerated Pansy, she wouldn't outright kill her or want her dead, but there were some moments that she wanted to place her in St. Mungo's for the rest of her life. One of those moments was back on the train coming to Hogwarts and another was now. Pansy knew very well that Draco was arranged to marry Opal, but was still under the impression that he was not as loyal as he actually was and had the want for someone to sleep with on the side or until he married Opal after they graduated.

Opal sighed before turning around, "not for you Parkinson, don't you have better things to be doing right now?"

"I'm meant to be with Drakie poo not you!"

"Really were doing this again Parkinson? I have no problem fixing that mouth of yours so your only use will be a muggle whore in the streets." Opal's harsh words made Draco grasp her arm and peel her away from Pansy who was fuming and had tears streaming down her face.

Draco kissed her on the forehead as soon as they were far enough away from Pansy, in order to help calm down Opal. He rubbed her arms and kept an eye out for anyone that was close enough to see them in such an intimate embrace that could be used against the two of them.

* * *

They went about their classes as they usually would until their last class of the day finished early and everyone booked it back to their common room to drop off their school books, pulling on their cloaks, and heading back down to the entrance hall where the Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines.

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, cloudless evening. Opal and Draco stood next to Astoria, Nott, and Zabini. All wore expensive fur-lined cloaks that they were tightening around themselves as well as pulling up the hoods to shield their faces from the occasional wind that brought the autumn chill with it.

Draco stood close to Opal as she had quietly casted a warming spell onto her cloak that he could feel radiating onto his and he was in no position to disregard the warmth he was gaining from the spell.

"It's nearly six and there isn't a sign of the train." said Blaise to Theodore who merely shrugged.

Opal stared at them before shaking her head, "why would they take the _Hogwarts_ Express, Blaise? Hm?" she looked at him patiently, "they have their own means of transportation. Prospero told me that they use a great ship in Durmstrang to travel around the world and my mother says that Beauxbatons uses a large carriage that's flown by winged horses."

Zabini rolled his eyes, "alright _Granger_."

Opal rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Draco who was pulling on a pair of gloves and she followed suit, it was never a bad idea to wear gloves especially when cloaks do not have pockets. If they do, it's mostly for wizards anyways, no witch robes have had them so far.

Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers-

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" shouted many of the students eagerly, their eyes darting to and fro.

" _There_!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

Almost to a T of what Opal described came hurtling towards the school, skimming the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. It was gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, that was the size of a house, soared towards them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

Opal shot Zabini and 'I told you so' look before the door of the carriage swung open, the door barred the school crest, two crossed golden wands each produces three stars).

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fiddled with something on the carriage floor before a set of golden steps unfolded. A shining, high-heeled black shoe emerged from the inside of the carriage -a shoe that was rather large- followed by one of the largest women any of the students had ever seen. A few gasped seeing her step out of the carriage. As she stepped into the light of the entrance hall her features were revealed, an olive-skinned face, black eyes, and a rather unflattering nose.

Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dress from head to toe in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers. Opal smiled seeing her namesake being so beautifully displayed. Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke out in applause too.

Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though rather tall, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. 'I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her hands gracefully behind her.

A dozen boys and girls had emerged from the carriage, all looked to be in their late teens who stood behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, Opal smugly pulled up her fur cloak revelling in the warmth, but it was unsurprisingly by their lack of proper attire. Their robes were made of fine blue silk and were absent of cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. A few stared apprehensively up at the towering castle that was Hogwarts.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses -"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other - er - charges."

"Those poor horses." Opal sighed staring at them longingly.

"My steeds require - er - forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking very doubtful in the abilities of any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts was capable enough. "Zey are very strong…."

"I can take care of them." Opal mumbled slowly becoming more agitated and she could feel Draco snicker at her ramblings, "you're such a twit, Draco."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you'll see them soon."

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore returning a bow.

"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the crowd parted to her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

However, she paused looking out into the crowd and spotted Opal who lowered the hood of her cloak and bowed her head towards Madame Maxime. The Headmistress smiled, although it didn't quite meet her eyes before continuing up the steps and Opal pulled her hood back up.

"Didn't your mum go to Beauxbatons, Opal?" Astoria said coming up beside her, now within the the aura of warmth her cloak was putting off.

Opal nodded, "yeah, she was one of the lead dancers for Beauxbatons."

"Do you dance?" Astoria asked looking at her curiously. Draco was eavesdropping, but was showing no interest in what they were talking about as Zabini was currently talking about the girls that had trolloped up the steps.

She snorted, "of course I can dance, the Waltz and the other more traditional dances, but I never possessed the same grace my mother does when she dances."

"Daphne took on the dancing traits more so than I did," said Astoria looking almost longingly at her younger sister who stood a distance away. "But, I play instruments better than she can."

Opal laughed, "nothing like sibling rivalry. Prospero is an animagus and refuses to tell me how to be one because he's afraid mine will be way cooler than his."

"You never told me that Opal!" Draco said swiveling around to face her, an incredulous look upon his face.

Opal shrugged, "never came up in conversation." Draco rolled his eyes before turning back to Zabini.

"Boys always thinking they should know everything." Astoria mumbled causing Opal to snicker, "well what his animagus?"

"A northern goshawk," sighed Opal glaring at the ground. "He can flipping fly!"

A loud and eerie noise drifted over from the Black lake, interrupting any and all conversation. From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the lake - except that smooth surface was now covered in ripples that grew larger and larger. Out in the middle of the lake was where the epicenter was located, a large whirlpool appeared. What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming under the moonlight. It held a skeletal look, taking on that of a ship that had spent many a years deep in the depths of the Black Sea that bordered Durmstrang native home of Bulgaria. Finally, the ship emerged, sending waves crashing upon the banks of the lake, and began to glide across the surface till it hit the bank.

People began to disembark; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. They looked to be heavily built but then, as they drew closer walking up the lawn into the light of the entrance hall, she saw that their bulk was attributed to the large cloaks made of some shaggy matted fur. It reminded her of her brother when he would come home for break and would be wearing the thick red robes and during winter break would come home in their fur robes. The robes were extremely heavy from what Opal could remember from when Prospero let her wear them. The leading figure wore a robe of finer quality, sleek and silver, much like his evolving hair, Igor Karkaroff.

Opal had met him a few times at family dinners, discussing Prospero's future with their parents as well as whenever Viktor came over to watch him play Quidditch with both Opal and Prospero. Igor had urged her to take Quidditch to a professional level, but she had never fully considered doing a sport professionally due to the fact that after awhile that she would be pushed out after a certain amount of time for a newer, better player to take her place.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

As he stepped into the light that was pouring from the doors, they saw his tall and thin much like their own Headmaster. His white hair was short, and his goatee did not hide his weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling. "How good it is to be here, how good…. Viktor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

Viktor came passing through the crowd of his own fellow students to the new student body that were fawning over him. His thick black brows and prominent curved nose made him hard to miss.

"No go on ahead, I do believe his dear friend Miss Welkin is eager to see him." said Dumbledore a twinkle in his eyes as Opal came gliding through the crowd to her friends side.

Igor smiled at Opal, "It has been far too long Opal. How are you?"

Opal bowed her head respectfully, "I'm feeling very well Professor Karkaroff, and you?"

"Better now that I get to see your beautiful face once again, you remind me very much of your mother." Igor said with an almost wistful expression in his eyes.

Viktor cleared his throat, his tired eyes looked longingly at the warmth coming from her cloak as well as in the entrance hall. Opal looked at him and smiled before hugging him tightly, hearing several groans of protest from the girls in the crowd.

"Let's get Viktor in before the rush of girls tramples his poor sick body." Opal said with a smirk and Viktor rolled his eyes.

"I agree." Viktor mumbled before they moved in with the rest of Durmstrang following behind and Hogwarts behind them.

Opal led Durmstrang over to the Slytherin table as Beauxbatons sat at Ravenclaw's table. Opal settled herself next to Viktor, his friend Ivan in front of her as Draco and their friends filled in the remaining seats next to the Durmstrang students who peeled off their heavy cloaks and at the roof that was portraying the same starry night that was outside and the golden plates and goblets. Durmstrang, from what Prospero told her, was not a school known for its renowned beauty. While the architecture was absolutely stunning, the students left behind aesthetic beauty for a much colder and harsh beauty.

Madame Maxime and Igor took their seats next to Dumbledore who remained standing until a silence filled the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable.

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"Beauxbatons vill fail." Viktor whispered to Opal making her smile. A plan already being laid out in her mind if a suitable champion was not selected for Hogwarts she would make sure that Viktor, who she was very certain would be a champion, would win.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

A large array of food sprouted forth, more foreign food was now available to be eaten, mostly for the comfort of their guests who mostly selected what they were familiar with except for Viktor who, with the help of Opal, pick out food that was different but not so much so to shook his system. Ivan even ventured out to try some of the same things and Opal noticed and guided the two of them around the food in front of them.

Ivan was about the same height of Viktor, but far broader than his close friend. He had sleek black hair that was held at the nape of his neck with an elastic. He was tanned with high cheekbones and slim lips. He held a roman nose and shielded gray eyes framed with thick long lashes. He had a roughness about him, but his eyes expressed curiosity that made him more childlike and aloof. Opal knew that curiosity would disappear as soon as he was in a more formal setting and the trials were taking place. Ivan caught Opal's eyes and a rather light blush spread across his features before it quickly disappeared and replaced with a wink and small smile.

Opal rolled her eyes before the second course arrived and she once again helped the two of them pick out food as well as trying some of their own native food that would be commonly served in Durmstrang. Draco placed a rather possessive hand around her waist, catching Ivan's looks but the boy stopped noticing that Opal did not return the same candor that he was giving. Yet Draco's arm stayed firmly around Opal's waist the remainder of their time.

Once the plates were cleaned and the courses whisked away into the kitchen downstairs in the blink of an eye, Dumbledore stood casting a pleasant tension across the Great Hall.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," a small polite applause followed, "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame for being a Beater, or simply because he looked to be far more likeable than Crouch. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

Dumbledore smiled before looking at Filch, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who was standing oddly off to the side, approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest, encrusted with jewels. It look extremely old and magic oozed from it in waves. Opal's fists clenched feeling it coat her skin in a layer of what felt like slime. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Draco grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly in a reassuring manner.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

Opal's eyes were filled with rapt interest, as did the others surrounding her, all eager to find out the rest, to place their bets on champions, and watch them compete; rather to the death or surrender, most wanted the latter over the former.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champions must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to complete.

"To ensure that no underage students yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Opal groaned, stretching her arms wide above her head before she stood up next to Viktor and Draco. Her mind drifted to the thought of having someone place her name in the goblet and the judges would have no choice but to allow her in, yet she shook away the dreadful thought because she was above such callous methods. Karkaroff came down from the head table and rounded up his students, coming up to stand next to both her and Viktor.

"Back to the ship, then," Igor said. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?" Viktor shook his head as he pulled back on his furs.

"Professor, _I_ vould like some vine," said one of the boys from the front of the group, in a rather hopeful manner.

"I wasn't offering it to _you_ , Poliakoff," snapped Igor, "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy."

Opal winced beneath her mask, she was one of the lucky few who didn't have to face the wrath of Karkaroff. She pulled Viktor down so she could place her wrist to his forehead and his cheeks, checking for a temperature.

"You're warm," she whispered, "I can make some herbal teas infused with some potions, if you would like?"

Viktor opened his mouth to speak, but Igor cut him off, "yes, yes, that will work, have one of the house elves send it Opal."

Opal nodded before curtsying slightly before moving out of the way, "sleep well tonight to all of you." Viktor nodded touching her shoulder before following after Igor and the rest of his school.

Her hands clenched, nails biting into the soft skin, but Draco's unfurled them before blood was spilt. She turned to look at him, he was taken aback seeing the mask she had so artfully created now reinforced. A part of him felt regret for his actions back at the Quidditch World Cup when he accused her of having more than friendly intentions with Krum, but seeing now he was more in the wrong than she was.

Draco guided her past Moody who didn't wait to glare at the two of them as they walked, separate from their usual gang and out, walking behind the Durmstrang students and out near the Whomping Willow where he sat down and they overlooked the lake together.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Weasley twins tried casting their names in." Draco murmured against her soft silver curls. He inhaled the soft lemon scent that was accompanied by notes of lavender, his mind was washed away in the tones that made her, her.

He sat with his legs splayed open, her body lying in between, her head resting against his chest, fingers playing with the hem of his robes as one of his arms was being used to prop the two of them up and the other was held loosely around her stomach.

Opal huffed causing the blades of grass to shift away from her, "but aren't they below the age to be a champion?"

She of course had her fair share of run ins with the twins, she never said anything about their blood traitor reputation and there was an unspoken truce between the trio. Opal would supply some black market products, courtesy of her brother, and they would leave her out of their tricks.

He nodded before speaking he propped up his chin on her head, "yes, but you know of their tricks and thick headedness."

She turned up to look at him, "I don't believe that they would be able to outsmart Dumbledore's magic," said Opal matter of factly.

"And you can?" Draco said raising a brow in a daring fashion.

She rolled her eyes a small smile erupting from beneath her mask that was slowly chipping away, "I believe I could."

"And you're above such methods?"

"Yes, Draco I am."

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too, Opal."

Draco delved into her side, tickling her. A laugh unlike any other erupting from her lips filling the void of the quiet outside before she launched herself up and away from his fiendish hands. He stood up, a playful glint in his eyes.

Her cheeks were rosy from both the cold nip of the wind and from the blood rush due to her laughter, it was a becoming look for her, Draco thought rather liking the wild look she was displaying that was so unlike her refined, graceful look that she showed to everyone else.

"Draco don't you dare!" She squealed before running back into the castle, Draco following behind her.

Laughter bubbled from both of them even as they tried to stifle it in the quiet hallways. Adrenaline pumped through their veins as their legs pushed them closer to the dungeons, trying not to get caught, but neither truly put any thought into anyone that would come upon them. It was just the two of them until they were met with the stone wall that Opal opened quickly and disappeared into, Draco barely managed to get in before the door closed.

Opal stood triumphantly on the stairs leading up to where the girls dormitory was. Draco stood there feeling slightly put out at having being bested by the silver haired girl. Her pink eyes twinkled with joy, her mask having slipped away bit by bit as they had ran.

"See you don't play fair." Draco said, his trademark smirk making its way onto his face.

She kept her smile, "not when I'm being chased, I'm not!"

He rolled his eyes, strutting up to the arch before the stairs, placing a foot on the steps causing them to shift into a slide. Her body careened into his open, waiting arms. A smug look upon his face as one of surprise marred hers.

"Checkmate."

Their faces were far too close together, eyes locked, arms intertwined, as their eyes moving down to the other's lips before going up to the eyes. Slowly, they closed their eyes, noses brushing and their lips ghosted over each other. Soft as a butterfly's wings they pressed together before pulling apart and glazed eyes took over as they pulled away. Each going their separate ways, minds still reeling.

Opal had managed to throw together the cocktail she promised to Viktor sending it off before slipping into bed, ignoring the prodding of the girls, Astrid tucked away by her side. Draco managed not to fumble with the door handle and made it to his bed, his owl waiting with a letter that he didn't have the heart to read before he too made it under his covers ignoring the jests from his own suitemates.

* * *

 **Morning had arrived that Saturday, Opal decided to sleep in and skip the breakfast feast in favor of finishing some essays and to continue taking notes on everything in the lake. She had even managed to create a perch upon one of the various shelves closest one of the windows to look out of and was seen that morning on such a perch. Quill in hand and a notebook in the other, her fingers slightly smudged from the ink as she drew some diagrams of the Grindylows, making certain notes about the difference of the ones that lived in Black lake and other areas.**

Astrid rested on her lap, content to lay in her master's lap her eyes lazily watching the water as the also watched the comings and goings of everyone that came through the door to the common room. Opal was sporting a rather casual outfit, a pair of black socks and leggings with cream colored leg warmers and an oversized cream sweater. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, a few stray hairs tickling her face, she blew them away when they began to get in front of her work.

Draco made his way back to the common room, his robes whipping behind him as Crabbe and Goyle walked behind him. Goyle holding a plate meant for Opal since Draco knew that she had foregone eating and Astoria had told him that she was up on her favorite shelf. Opal reminded him of a doll. The plate Goyle was holding, was more of a bowl of hot cereal and strawberries, while Crabbe held a steaming cup of tea.

He made his way into the common room looking up and to the left, seeing her meticulously go through the floating books she had surrounding her. A make shift desk she had told him once before. Astrid mewed before jumping off her lap and down various objects till she managed to make it onto the ground and walked to Draco, her bell jingling softly with every footstep. She rubbed against his legs, purring loudly and he scratched between her ears.

Opal didn't need to look away from her work to know who Astrid jumped down to see, "I skipped breakfast for a reason Draco."

"Merlin be damned that I let you skip a meal, Opal." Draco said, annoyance wrapped around each word.

She looked down at him, her eyes guarded, but her stomach growled at the sight of what the two boys behind him held, "careful of your words, Draco." Carefully she grabbed her wand, waving the books back to her room before she made the climb back down and grabbed the bowl and tea, summoning a spoon.

"A thank you would be nice, Opal."

"Thank you, Draco." She mumbled taking a spot on the couch near the fireplace.

Rolling his eyes he waved away his lackeys taking a spot near Opal, "you're welcome."

She looked at him curiously before eating her food not caring too much of the taste. Setting her plate down, she leaned against Draco who played with the rings of her hair that were not controlled by the band that held her bun together. Slowly the rest of their group spilled into the common room, taking seats throughout. Nott sat on the ground beside their couch, Opal's hand drifted to play with the growing locks as he pulled out homework he needed to finish.

Zabini lifted up her legs and sat beneath them his eyes locked into the fireplace as he was deep in thought. Astrid plopped herself down on the arm of the couch by Draco as Astoria took an open chair, Pansy took one beside her, as Millicent laid on the ground looking up at the ceiling. Daphne told them a goodbye before hurdling off to wherever Durmstrang was.

They sat their for awhile, none of them speaking. A few pulled out homework that was in need of finishing and proceeded to do that. Millicent sat up by Astoria who was braiding sections of her hair before Crabbe and Goyle made their way back into the common room, eager to share the information they had acquired.

"Who has entered?" Draco spoke, breaking the silence.

"Diggory and Johnson. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons placed theirs." Goyle said before Crabbe had a chance to speak, "their are a few more but they were sent to Madam Pomfrey.

"Who was sent?" Opal asked.

"The Weasley Twins, Fawcett and Summers. They turned themselves old." Crabbe said a small smile on his round face.

Opal looked up at Draco who mirrored her smile before she turned back to the fire. "Thank you boys."

"You're welcome Opal." They spoke before the scurried out and back into the hallway.

"Diggory huh? Could be worse." Zabini said fiddling with her leg warmer.

"He's a Hufflepuff!" Pansy screeched causing Opal to glare at her and summon her medicine for her headaches as she was slowly developing one and her screeching would not aid in it disappearing.

Nott groaned, "better than a Gryffindor, Pansy."

She glared at him before Draco cleared his throat, staring at the bottle of Opal's medicine before she whisked it away to her room.

"At least this is something Potter can't ruin." He said, his eyes twinkling with the thought of such things.

Several of them laughed thinking about how the golden trio would be stuck on the sidelines and have no way to ruin a perfectly good school year. They had of course nearly ruined Draco and Opal's summer. Which still caused a rather notable resentment between the two parties, furthermore with Draco rather than Opal.

Astoria stared at the two on the couch, "I can smell the jealousy from here."

Two pairs of eyes flickered over to Astoria and Draco spoke, "I'm not jealous of that prick."

"Draco darling, I think today is a day not to think of such matters. Let's enjoy our day off." Opal murmured lacing her fingers through his tense ones.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Anyways, Zabini were you able to get anything out of that Hufflepuff girl?"

"No, she refused to even bring it up, threatened to expose our matches." Zabini said grumpily.

The rather infamous and kept quiet Quidditch matches that were held between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They took place in either common room and was usually just four on either team with stricter rules, but it kept players in shape for the next season. Currently they were trying to recruit Hufflepuff into playing, but apparently Blaise hadn't gotten far with their Head Girl, because it was resting on their group due to the fact that they created the games anyways.

"What about recruiting Gryffindor?" Millicent said, wincing as Astoria purposefully yanked on a strand of hair.

Opal shrugged, "and trust them? We would be letting them have control over us. Ravenclaw was recruited due to mutual interest and our truce."

"And Hufflepuff?" Pansy said, a smirk on her face.

Draco answered in turn, "it's good practice before Ravenclaw, nothing like a good stretch before the real fun begins."

Slowly, conversation died off as everyone began to leave until it was the two of them alone again in the common room. Opal began to drift off, curling into his chest as he summoned a blanket to go over the two of them as he too began to feel the contagious urge to sleep. It felt very much like the previous summer months when she was stuck in bed and they were each other's company. They were closer than they would have thought to be now and his own thoughts drifted to the letter he had gotten the previous night from his father.

 _Draco,_

 _You will not be able to come back to the manor this winter break, be sure to tell Opal this. However, both your mother and her's will be coming down due to the festivities that will be occurring. Narcissa will be giving you something of great importance, be careful not to lose it._

 _Lucius Malfoy_

He hadn't thought too much on going home for winter break because he had assumed that they wouldn't be due to the current tournament that was occurring. Yet, he still hadn't told Opal and as far as he knew, she didn't know that they would be stuck at school for whatever festivities that were drawn up.

A few hours later the two rose, Opal went up to change as Draco waited for her at the bottom of the steps as it was time for the Halloween Feast and the selection of champions. Opal was not happy changing out of her comfy clothes and applied minimal makeup. She even forwent the usual heels in favor of a pair of Mary Janes. Carefully she slipped her wand into a pocket of her skirt. They walked arm in arm into the Great Hall. It had been decorated in tandem for the holiday before them and the Goblet of Fire was moved to be in front of Dumbledore's empty chair. They took their seats in the nearly overflowing Slytherin table.

Everyone ate minimally, their stomachs already full from the previous feast of yesterday and nerves an rampant over who would be selected. Bets had been placed at the door before the Great Hall and both Opal and Draco had placed theirs, double for Viktor, none for Beauxbatons, and one for Cedric.

"When did Prospero say he'll be here?" Draco asked watching Opal spread around pieces of pasta.

"All he said was before the Champions are selected." Opal spoke, pushing her plate away and taking a tentative sip of water hoping to wash down the unforgiving taste of the odd Tuscan sauce that laced the noodles.

A loud _squawk_ was heard bouncing off the rafters before a hawk swept in from where the owls usually swoop in. A giddy smile bursted forth on Opal's face seeing her brother's animagus. Prospero shifted in a half second causing a few gasps to erupt from the students who did not expect such a thing to happen.

Prospero was tall and tanned, more so than usual due to him working with dragons. He wore his old Durmstrang uniform, except three straps of dragon hide criss-crossed over his chest. He was broad shouldered, which made him all the more intimidating if you didn't look at his all too charming face. A strong jawline, rounded cheeks, and vibrant green eyes twinkled in the light. A grin prominent on his face as his hand ran through his pristine gelled hair before shaking hands with both Dumbledore and Igor before kissing Madame Maxime's hand.

"Guess that answers that question." Draco murmured, he was happy to see her brother almost as much as she was. Mostly because he proved to be quite the entertainment and he could prove helpful for some plans he had in mind.

Prospero stood by the goblet, one hand placed against his stomach while the other was placed on his hip by his wand. His eyes scanned the crowd till he found his little sisters silvery head and buoyant eyes. He grinned at her and took notice of the several girls who were vying for his attention and he couldn't help but shoot them a charming smile.

"Let's give a warm welcome to our new guest, Prospero Welkin." Dumbledore said, standing from his chair moving to come in front of it. The hall erupted in applause, most coming from the Slytherin and Durmstrang students.

"Thank you Headmaster, it is a pleasure to be here. Especially to see my darling sister's face once again." Prospero said, his smile still in place.

Dumbledore nodded before Prospero went and greeted Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch. Their greetings were kept short as Dumbledore was eager to speak to the crowd at hand. Prospero went to turn when he caught the straying eye of Moody, he let nothing slip past his mask as Moody examined him, even going as far to shake his hand before walking up to stand next to Dumbledore.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called. I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber"- he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took his wand and gave a great sweeping with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into semi darkness. Most light now filtered from the blue light erected from the Goblet of Fire, bathing the room in the reflections of it's blue, white flames.

The flames turned brilliant red. Sparks flew. Next moment, a tongue of flames shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it. Prospero grasped it with a now gloved hand that was also dragonhide. He passed it Dumbledore who took the now cooled pachement.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he said with a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

Prospero cheered, clasping his friend as he approached the table. He whispered his own congratulations before Viktor disappeared behind the staff table. The roaring applause, ringed in everyone's ears.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Igor, "Knew you had it in you!"

The applause died down, now everyone was focused on the Goblet once more. A second burst of red flames and a piece of delicate parchment was taken and paced along.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Applause broke out once again as a girl moved away from the Ravenclaw table, making her way to the staff door. Slowly it died back down, as Hogwarts grew eager to find it's champion. Murmurs broke out, most in nerves, hoping their bets would win. Opal felt a rather unusual pulse of magic wash over her skin again, it slithered up her arms, encasing her in a thin shell that she didn't understand. Draco's hand clasped hers, but his eyes were trained on the Goblet.

The Goblet turned red once more, the tongue of flame and parchment drifted down into Prospero's waiting hand and given to Dumbledore.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called. "is Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuffs broke out, getting onto their feet congratulating a rather handsome looking boy who made it up to the staff table and into the doorway behind it. The applause and excitement lasted far longer than its priors too which Dumbledore had to wait before he could speak over the crowd.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the applause died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Prospero's hand snatched it out of the air, peeling back the burnt edges of the parchment. Pride filled his veins looking upon the name that was laid out before him. A large smile erupted onto his face as he met Opal's eyes that looked to be filled with curiosity and confusion.

 _Opal Welkin_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Slowly, his mouth opened to call out the name when Dumbledore whispered out a spell, touching the parchment. He took the paper, but not before Prospero saw the letters shift into a completely different name. Rage took place of pride, it nearly cracked the mask on his face. Dumbledore looked at him in an almost apologetic way before he whispered to him.

"It must be this way Prospero."

Dumbledore cleared his throat before calling out the new name, the cursed name, that laid upon the parchment.

" _Harry Potter_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

 **This week's Fantastical Beast is…..**

 **Bowtruckle!**

 **Classification: Harmless, may be domesticated**

 **Tree guardian mainly found in the west of England, southern Germany, and certain Scandinavian forests.**

* * *

Narcissa sat in her tea room, the tone of the room was neutral except the mood made it all the more somber. Idalia was there as Barnabas was currently talking with Lucius in the upstairs sitting room. Their tea was a tad too bitter and their mouths scrunched up from the tart flavor. Yet, Narcissa did not dare utter a word to call and berate the House Elf who didn't prepare their tea the right way. Idalia refused to speak, her eyes were filled with unshed tears, a few dared to slip past her eyelashes hearing her husband throw pieces of Lucius's furniture, his anger slipping through his well crafted mask.

Her throat constricted drawing up memories that she had so carefully hidden away in the recesses of her mind. They played over her eyes, keeping her lost in the past as Narcissa felt her heart ache for her friend. She would hopefully never have to feel what Idalia was going through. To hear such an order come and have to give away such a gift would have killed Narcissa, she revered Idalia's strength. Idalia still had something to live for and protect even though it won't ever be the same.

Barnabas was a crumpled mess. Lucius stood to the side, not daring to utter a single syllable until Barnabas went for a rather costly artifact and he had to wrangle it from his hands and place it somewhere safe. Barnabas crumpled into his closest friend's arms. His heart constricted as did his throat. Nothing would be the same, in the zoo, in his house, even his wife would no longer look the same.

It had taken several moments for the Welkins to regain their composure before the two got up with the same air of grace they were renowned for before the two met back up at the bottom of the stairs. Narcissa took her place by Lucius, one arm draped around his before wishing them a safe trip to France, their hearts were too sore to go back to America.

When they left Narcissa took a step away from her husband, her own hand covering her heart as dread soon fastened itself against the organ.

"Shall we write a letter to Opal?" Narcissa said, her voice soft barely above a whisper.

Lucius regarded his wife for a moment, "no, we can't involve her or our son any more than we already have."

"She deserves to know," She said, her back turned from her husband so he would not see the pain reflected in her eyes.

"They deserve to be alive, Narcissa." Lucius countered, he wouldn't see his only heir slaughtered.

Narcissa turned so only half her face could be seen, "and he doesn't, Lucius?"

"He knew of the consequences of joining, sacrifices have to be made in order to progress." Lucius said, his mind already weary from comforting his mate earlier.

"Progress be _**damned**_!" Narcissa yelled before she swirled around to the sight of a man that she did not marry, a man she couldn't love, a monster of a man.

Lucius saw the look in his wife's eyes, it pained him deeply to act like he did. He wanted to be anyone but himself right now, he didn't want to tell Barnabas of his latest order from beyond the grave. His hand itched to grab Narcissa's, he couldn't stand the cold glare that cut into his heart. She didn't understand that he was doing this to protect his family. Opal was apart of that family now, so he had to protect her just as much as he protected his son.

Narcissa saw the determination in his weary eyes and she knew that she was in a losing fight, she couldn't stand to look at him anymore. She couldn't look at Lucius in ways she had before when he was strong and brave, he would sweep her off her feet and bring her on adventures. When Draco came along, Lucius became the best father he could have been. Little Draco was never far behind his father, Lucius often had him astrid his shoulders his giggles making the home even brighter. He never grew frustrated at him pulling his hair and always made sure that everything was perfect for his son.

Narcissa loved that Lucius with every fiber of her being, but she knew that he was gone now. It was back to the old Lucius from their school days who eagerly drafted into the Dark Lord's army. She supported his choices, being his strong wife who helped keep him on track and not to stray too far. Yet, it seemed all for naught, all those years that they lived without the orders hanging over their heads until the night began to stir as whispers and rumors spoke of _him_ rising back up and so did the orders.

It would have seemed that _he_ left behind orders that were to be taken care of, in the event he came back, and Lucius was almost all too eager to follow through to keep only his family safe, which now included a young witch who Narcissa loved almost immediately. She would be the daughter she craved to have, but complications led to her not being able to bear anymore children.

Lucius sighed, picking his next words carefully.

"It must be this way."

* * *

 **The buzzing of students filled the air, many craning to spot Harry Potter who looked clueless as the teachers, but many looked at him in disdain. Opal's eyes stared into her brother's, her jaw clenched shut, her hands balled up in fury. She had a small clue as to what** ** _had_** **been on the paper before Dumbledore did something to jeopardize what was originally been on the slip of parchment. Prospero mirrored his sister's actions, he stood frozen, still reeling from Dumbledore's words. The audacity of the old man, he shamed the Welkin family right in front of his eyes and to think that he could get away with it?**

"Harry Potter!," he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

Slowly the boy got up from the urging of his friends who were none too happy with what had happened, he moved at a sloths pace. Opal moved her eyes from her brother to the boy with a scar on his head. She glared openly at him as Dumbledore spoke to him and he too disappeared behind the door behind the teacher's table.

Draco had seen the interaction between Opal and Prospero, he knew something had happened and that she would be in a mood that would not bode well for anyone who wasn't careful. His mind drifted back to what happened to the forest that was decimated from her wrath, he remembered her sunken cheeks and the fear that coursed through his veins. He was afraid of what would happen, of the toll it would take on her, and a small part of him feared her for what she could do.

Opal stood, she looked down at Draco shaking her head for him not to come along, before she walked gracefully through the moving students who were being ushered out by the teachers. Draco's eyes were trained on her until he could no longer make out her curls from the crowd of students. He moved his friends up and out into the dungeons, knowing that Opal would speak to him whenever she was finished with her brother. He hoped that she wouldn't end up under Madam Pomfrey's care again, so he sent for Astrid to grab her migraine medicine and set it up on the table in front of him. He made sure it was only him and the cat left in the common room.

The less witnesses, the better. In case of an outburst.

Her eyes were trained on maneuvering through the crowd and to the front table where Prospero was waiting for her. He knew that she would seek him out, his arms were outstretched on the table, his eyes were contemplative on trying to figure out a way to explain what happened to Opal.

" _Salut Prospero_." Opal greeted him lowly. French was a second language to the both of them, due their mother going to Beauxbatons.

Prospero stood up before adjusting his robes, " _salut Opal_."

" _Comment ça-va_?" She asked her eyes filled with a cautious worry, she did not see the rings beneath his eyes before.

" _Je suis fatigué, et-toi_?" His voice was soft, covering the strains of anger that threatened to lash out at her.

" _Anxieuse, devoirs_?" She asked, a tremble in her voice. Prospero could never hide anything from her.

He nodded, " _oui_."

Opal led him out to the same hill from the night before, she clutched her fur robe to her body. Prospero stood behind his sister, an arm on her shoulder as they both looked out over the Black Lake. They saw the tips of the trees in the Forbidden Forest, the horizon that stretched after that, retreating into the darkness lined with stars.

"What happened Prospero, you were so excited?" Opal's voice pierced the night as the heat from her mouth curled into smoky tendrils.

He shifted on his feet, "your name was on the paper. He changed it to that.. that... _boy_." Disgust riddled his words as the wind picked up between the two of them.

"Dumbledore did that?" Opal's voice betrayed her, as it was full of emotion. Betrayal pierced her heart, she was overturned for Potter. Her hands opened and closed repeatedly as her eyes darted back and forth as the thoughts in her head raced.

Prospero nodded, "he said it had to be that way, he shamed us Opal."

She stepped away from him as the betrayal crawled up into her head, her hands sliding over her ears and into the thick tendrils of hair. Anger reverted from her body. Her legs quivered, her wand fell to the ground.

Prospero watched her from afar, "he will not get away with this."

The wind raced as clouds rolled into the sky surrounding the castle.

He knew what was about to happen but he couldn't relent, "he thinks Potter will do better."

The wind howled now, her fury was surrounding the castle now. Waves rippled across the Black Lake as the ship rocked dangerously. Draco rose from his seat, the waves were great enough for him hear, he made a dash to find her.

Prospero was being watched and he knew it, he couldn't stop, "he thinks we aren't competent wizards."

Fear tingled Draco's skin as he ran past the empty hallways, waking the portraits from their slumber. Snape saw him running and he did not follow, he already knew what was going to happen. He couldn't stop it, he was being watched.

"He doesn't believe in you." Prospero whispered, but he knew she could hear over the roar of the wind, rain pelted against the two of them now. She was too far gone now, regret tinged his words.

Dumbledore felt the power leaking into the school, but he made no move to stop it. He reassured the others that it was simply a storm that would pass. He was watching Viktor who did not believe a word that he said before he ran out of the room and to find Opal.

Her legs buckled beneath her, before a scream lashed out from her throat, maring the soft tissue of her throat. The windows quivered from the magic, a few shattered. The ground groaned as magic seeped into the soil. The doors burst open as Draco raced outside, Viktor not far behind.

Draco's arms wrapped around her body pulling her into his chest, holding her closely as he felt her body tremble between his arms. Everything quieted instantly as soon as he touched her, Her tears mingled with the rain drops. He pressed her further against him as he looked over at Prospero who was kneeling in front of him, regret etched into his face. Viktor stood behind him, assessing the damage, which was remarkably little besides the few shattered windows.

The three walked back silently, Opal was being carried by Prospero who was mumbling a french lullaby in her ear, heading towards the dungeons before Snape stopped them, ushering them to into his private office. Having Prospero lay down a now sleeping Opal onto a couch.

"I'll make a new elixir for Opal, Draco I need you to make sure she takes it in tandem with her other potion. She'll be taking both twice a day now." Snape said before busying himself with pulling several unmarked bottles from shelves and setting a cauldron up.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked, his eyes trained on her sleeping figure.

Snape sighed, he shouldn't have been the one to tell him, Lucius should have. "she has too much magic in her. A product of her parents greed."

"Hey! Don't talk about my parents like that." Prospero spoke his wand pointing at Snape who didn't bat an eye at his threat.

Viktor placed a hand on his friend's arm, "calm dovn."

Prospero lowered his arm, but his hand remained clenched around his wand, "they didn't know this would happen."

"What did they do?" Draco said confused.

"What did who do?" Opal mumbled rubbing her eyes and making to sit up before Prospero helped her sit up.

He looked over her before she batted his hand away, "I was telling them that Dumbledore changed the name, dear sister."

She nodded, her mind still fogged from the magic coma that didn't last nearly as long as she would have liked.

"When I told you, you had one of your episodes." Prospero said, regret tinged his eyes. He wasn't completely lying, it was a half truth.

Opal took the answer before looking at Snape who was finishing up brewing something. "Professor?"

He turned pouring it into a vial, "take this with your migraine medicine, twice a day, everyday. Draco will be watching you take each dose."

Her eyes flickered to Draco who wasn't soaking wet like her and Prospero, but his eyes were muddy, too many emotions flickered through them, too fast for her to keep up with them.

"Is it to help with my outbursts?" Her voice was quiet.

Snape nodded before handing the vial to her, "now off to bed, Prospero I need to speak with you."

They nodded before they all left, Opal kissing her brother on both cheeks as he did the same. Viktor lingered, giving his friend a curt nod before following after Opal who was sluggish in her gate, but was refusing help from Draco. Draco looked at a loss, he was younger than Viktor and he was well aware of the complexity of women. He laid a comforting hand on his shoulder before leaving a kiss on Opal's forehead.

"Have no fear Op, he'll take care of you." He whispered into her ear before disappearing down the hallway making his way back outside to the boat.

Opal watched him walk away before looking at Draco, who was a complete mess. Guilt flickered briefly in her mind seeing a tinge of fear line his face, even though he was trying his best to hide it. Exhaustion weighed both their bodies and minds down as they trudged down to their common room.

"Don't tell anyone Draco." She whispered at the first step to the girl's dormitory.

He looked at her, worry marring his face, "you know I won't."

* * *

 **Opal woke up in an irritable mood Sunday, having a raging headache along with being pissed off from her Headmaster's action did not bode well for her and certainly not Draco, who had to watch her take her morning medication. Her hair had been braided back into two plaits on either side of her head and her face was makeup free. The two were both wearing their uniforms and they weren't slightly out of place. Opal was not above being petty to vent out her anger.**

They both went and ate at the Great Hall, Prospero looked just as tired as they both felt even though he kept a charismatic smile on as he talked to Igor. Opal sighed dragging her eyes away from looking at him, she knew that he riled her up, but it was for good cause. He could contain her spurts and made sure that she was outside though she was still upset, the after effects he never had to go through.

"Are you feeling any better?" Draco asked her after they had finished eating and were wandering outside.

She spared a glance at him, "I wish I still had my tutor and that I was back in America."

"Are we not good enough for you? It's that innit?" Draco said his posture growing cold.

Opal looked at him scrunching up her brows in annoyance, "you know it's not always your fault. I'm just tired and ever since I met that stupid group of friends, nothing has gone right. My family's been disgraced Draco, my mother isn't going to take it well, neither will my father."

He pushed up off the ground and stood facing away from her, "then why go back at all? You have me and everyone else, even if they don't know what is going on with you."

A tear left one of her eyes as she sniffled, "I just miss my mom, I miss being able to talk to her all the time. Now, all I have are letters and pictures. I can't even hear her voice."

He turned around watching her breakdown, he came back to her and wiped away her tear, "it'll get better, I promise."

"Can you though?" Opal said pulling away from him.

Hurt flashed in his eyes even though she couldn't see it, "yes, how do you think it is for the rest of us?"

"I just want to hug her again," she whispered before turning and hugging him tightly.

Draco returned the hug bringing her in closely, "you'll just have to hug me until you get to hug her again."

"Promise?" her voice was muffled from being pressed against his cloak.

He smiled, "I promise."

Draco would do anything to protect her.

Prospero watched them from afar, his jaw clenched watching the two comfort each other. His fists were balled up and his features grim. He had half a mind to go over a pummel Malfoy. Prospero didn't care that his family had a deal with the Malfoy's, that was his sister and he didn't care about what he had to do to protect her.

He would do anything to protect Opal.

* * *

 **Monday's lessons were full of frantic whispers and rumors as to why Potter hadn't shown his face the day before. Most of Hogwarts student body were showing their clear support for the first Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory. Both Opal and Draco backed Cedric Diggory, as did the entire Slytherin House. Opal had spoken with Cedric minimally and deemed him worthy enough to throw her weight behind for the games, including Viktor.**

Opal and Draco were walking, arm in arm, with Crabbe and Goyle flanking the two of them. Care of Magical Creatures still annoyed Opal, which was a source of entertainment for Draco because she would rant for hours before teaching him about what they should be learning. Yet, she never particularly hated Hagrid for his teachings and Draco could never get an answer from her on why besides that it isn't his fault. Draco caught the familiar unkept mass of hair that was Potter and his two friends, ne nudged Opal and she smiled.

He put on his normal sneer, "ah, look what we have here, it's the champion," he said speaking to the three of them once they got close enough. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer…. Half the Triwizard champions have died… how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed, but Draco had to stop as Hagrid emerged from his hut balancing a teetering tower of crates, each containing a very large Blast-Ended Skrewt. To everyone's horror, Hagrid proceeded to explain that the reason the skrewts had been killing one another was due to an excess of pent-up energy, and that the solution would be for each of them to fix a leash on a skrewt and take it for a short walk.

"Take this thing for a walk?" Draco repeated in disgust, staring into one of the boxes. "And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end, or the sucker?"

"Roun' the middle," said Hagrid, demonstrating. "Er - yeh might want ter put on yer dragon-hide gloves, jus' as an extra precaution, like. Harry - you come here an' help me with this bid one…." He spoke before releasing everyone to a crate and a leash.

Draco watched Opal roll up her sleeves and pull on her elbow length dragonhide gloves, giving him a pair to do the same before she came up to one of the open crates. She had chosen today to wear a sensible pair of shoes and she was grateful to do so. Pulling her hair back she checked to make sure that Draco had put on his gloves before gesturing for him to come closer with the leash.

"Is this actually the solution?" Draco asked as he watched Opal expertly work her way around the Skrewt.

She shook her head, "not the only one. A simple calming drought with a few substitutions would of been the easiest route as well as being less chaotic and stressful for them."

"Why'd he do this then?" He questioned.

Opal looked at him exasperated, "I don't have a clue, Draco. Now, get over here and help me heave it out. Be gentle and grab the Skrewt slowly or you'll shock it and it'll explode."

They managed to get it out as well as walk it around without it blowing up a single time. It very nearly did when someone else's blew up and ricochet off of theirs. But besides that the rest of the class went smoothly.

The next few days went swimmingly for everyone except some Gryffindors. Classes were easy and breaks were nice especially with Fall in it's prime and fires provided much needed warmth for all of the students. Especially those hard at work, studying and doing homework, many of whom, including Opal, found that the cold weather helped stimulate their ambition and work tirelessly in order to excel in their classes. At this point both Opal and Hermione were tied for the first in their year. It was a bitter rivalry, both had commandeered different parts of the library and only entered the other side for books. Even then glares were exchanged, although they had neutral territory in a portion of the library. Sometimes they would compare work, talking about what they had written as well as potions that were brewed. But, that never extended outside of the library and they never spoke of the rivalry when they were busy being studious.

On one particular day it would seem, almost the entire school made an outward display of which champion they preferred, in the form of a magical badge. One that almost everyone was wearing, Opal and of course Draco were included in the mix, they had reason enough to detest Potter even if no one else knew one of the important reasons why.

The Slytherins were waiting outside of Snape's classroom for double potions, all wearing their badges proudly. It was after lunch and her and Draco were engrossed deeply in a conversation about the differences between Lycanthropy and being an Animagus, something that had already been covered in prior years, but they spoke more on the different types of Animagus and the importance of a registration for both kinds, when Potter came walking down with Hermione. They all saw him read their badges the red letters prominent in the dark lighting, both Opal and Draco smirked.

SUPPORT **CEDRIC DIGGORY-**

THE **REAL** HOGWARTS CHAMPION!

"Like them, Potter?" said Draco loudly as Potter approached. "And this isn't all they do - look!" He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green:

 **POTTER STINKS**

The Slytherins behind Opal and Draco howled with laughter, each pressing their badges until the same message appeared, _POTTER STINKS_ was shining brightly all around Potter.

"Oh _very_ funny," Hermione said sarcastically towards Pansy and the other Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "really _witty_."

Opal noticed that Ron was standing beside Dean and Seamus against the wall. He wasn't laughing and he certainly wasn't coming to his friend's side. _How curious_? She mused.

"Want one, Granger?" said Draco, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Potter reached for his wand, he seemed to have snapped. Opal rolled her own eyes before standing beside Draco pulling out her own.

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly.

"Go on, then Potter," Draco said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now - do it, if you've got the guts -"

For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same, both acted.

" _Furnunculus!_ " Potter yelled.

" _Densaugeo_!" screamed Draco.

Jets of light shot out from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles - Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up - Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

Opal stood defensively by Draco's side, casting another protection charm just in case someone retaliated again. He watched the soft blue shield envelope them both as they cautiously waited until Snape arrived. It would seem that the spell that Draco had shot out, was one that enlarged whatever it hit. Much to Hermione's self confidence, it had struck her two front teeth. They may have been slightly larger than average, but now, they were resembling a beaver and showed no signs of stopping. Opal watched the terrified look creep onto her face, her own stayed impassive.

"And what is all this noise about?" Snape's voice rose amidst the madness.

Several of her classmates chimed in, trying to give an explanation as to what happened. Snape pointed a finger towards Draco, who wore his familiar smirk, "explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir -"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry yelled.

"- and he hit Goyle - look -"

Snape turned to examine Goyle, who now looked like something akin to a poisonous fungi. Opal had lowered her shield with one look from Snape, it would not do her any good to go against her professor and Head of House.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" The Weasley finally spoke. " _Look!_ "

Ron forced Hermione to show off her growing front teeth. Resulting in the ridicule of Pansy Parkinson along with a few other girls. Opal's jaw clenched, she had been ridiculed for her own appearance, silver hair and pink eyes, it was not a combination that other girls clamoured to get. She waited calmly for Snape's verdict, Opal was well aware of his disdain towards the bushy haired girl. So, Opal walked close to Hermione. Her movements and glare silenced everyone.

She leaned in towards her ear, casting a spell without touching her wand. "I've stunted the growth. Do not take this as us being friends, we are far from it Granger."

Opal walked back to Draco, casting him a smirk of her own before turning to Snape who was regarding Hermione coldly, "I see no difference."

The rest of the time between those events and Potions in general had been the usual. Gryffindor had a drop in points and Harry Potter, the pompous ass, had gotten pulled from class due to his new fame as one of Hogwarts Champions. Hermione had bolted off after Snape's comment. Opal had barely batted an eye at her actions. Draco had questioned her on what she did and she had answered honestly. He nodded softly, he would've never done such a thing for Hermione, but he understand why Opal would.

It would seem that the following days were less than appealing, Prospero had taken to disappearing. Coming back with a few scorch marks and having to tell Opal that the first task was indeed dragons. Which then resulted in Opal and sometimes Draco sneaking out with Prospero to see all of the dragons that were locked away in cages. They had met Charlie Weasley who was close friends with Prospero.

Sometimes, she would go there herself. In between classes, late at night, even early mornings. Prospero had never known and neither had Charlie. Draco had an inkling as to what she was doing, based on the intricate sketches that filed her worn in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them book. Somehow, she had acquired scales from the dragons. Opal had told Draco that she had found them during her trips, they had fallen loose due to their shedding.

It was growing closer to the first task, Viktor Krum had knowledge that the rest did not. Neat parcels had been hand delivered by a third party, containing information on the dragons. They were charmed heavily, making it so only the Viktor could see the contents. He had known almost instantly that Opal had been behind it, he was almost upset. He thought it was an unfair advantage, but Prospero had dissuaded his fears. It was an advantage that he should take gracefully.

Opal was going to be the one conducting the strings of the tournament. Dumbledore had played his cards wrong and publicly shamed her family. Such things were not swept under the carpet.

She would do anything to protect her family.

She would do anything to protect Draco.

No matter the cost.


End file.
